Andi, Seer of Thestrals
by Bleuwolf13
Summary: Andi is a normal young girl-or so she thinks. What will happen when she receives a mysterious letter saying that she's a witch? Will she ever be able to tell Fred and George Weasley apart? What secrets will she discover about her past? Eventual Weasley Twin/OC (Which one, you ask? You'll have to read this to find out!) Rated T because I'm paranoid (and slight swearing). No twincest
1. Of Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction :D I would love a review or two, constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames please; if you truly hate it just don't read it. Or tell me what to do better. The first chapter is rather short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, don't own Harry Potter... But I do own Andi Kirkwood.**

* * *

Andromeda stared out her bedroom window from her crib. She had only just turned one, but she knew that there was a very bad thing happening outside. There was a bad storm, and her Mummy and Daddy were away. They had seemed upset, which made Andromeda want to cry. What if they were upset with her? She didn't think she had done anything wrong.

There was a green flash outside her window. It didn't seem like lightning. Andromeda strained to focus on it. Maybe Mummy and Daddy were back?

Suddenly, Andromeda heard a scream. _Mummy! _she wanted to wail. But instinct kept her quiet as a high, cold voice laughed and there was another flash of light. Then, there was silence.

Andromeda kept as quiet and still as possible, and eventually fell asleep. Mummy and Daddy would be back in the morning, like they always were.


	2. Of Young Lives

**Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling, still don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

"Andi, dear, come help me clean up the table for supper!" Andi didn't respond, but got up and started to make her way downstairs from her room.

"Andromeda Kirkwood, are you coming?" Her mother was getting a bit frustrated.

"I'm coming, Mum!" Andi, who was now six and a half, wanted only to play with her friends, but it was cleaning day. Sunday. Which meant she had to help out with everything that needed doing.

As she set the table, she noticed that her baby brother, Leo, was crawling towards her. She hugged him and went back to cleaning. Leo crawled off, unsteady, to Mum, who picked him up and told him it was almost suppertime.

Andi stared at her clean plate. She had eaten all the food on it-with seconds-, and felt ready to pop. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. It was pretty late. They always ate a late supper on Sundays. It was a tradition.

"Looks like someone's tired," commented Mum. "Time for teeth-brushing, I think."

"Muuum!" protested Andi feebly, but went upstairs and brushed her teeth anyways. When she came back down, Leo was asleep in Mum's arms. She hugged them both, as well as her Dad.

"Night, Mum. Night, Dad. Night, Leo," she said before walking back upstairs and into her bedroom. It was green, painted with lilypads and the occasional frog on the walls. Andi curled up in her bed.

After a few minutes, Mum came up and tucked her in, kissing her goodnight and turning out the lights. Andi waited a few minutes, listening, then went to sleep.

* * *

A clap of thunder sounded in her ears, causing them to ring and her to wake up. Andi shot bolt upright and trembled as it died down. When she had decided that it was safe, Andi crawled across the bed into the wide sill of her window, hiding behind the drapes as she watched the rain fall. Lightning danced all over the horizon, and the thunder was nearly constant.

One particularly close flash lit up the garden. For an instant, Andi thought she saw a small, black, horse-like animal. It seemed leggy, wrinkly, awkward-shaped, and unstable, and it was half-hidden behind a bush. It wasn't very pretty. Andi wondered if it was a horse at all. But she saw no more of it; the storm was beginning to die down and move away from her city, Surrey.

* * *

The next morning, Andi had all but forgotten about the mysterious creature she might have seen. It seemed like a dream now, vague and only half-remembered. Andi wondered if there had been a storm at all.


	3. Of Birthdays and Letters

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling. HP not mine.**

* * *

Andi woke up bright and early. Sunlight streamed in through the window. She yawned briefly before remembering what day it was. June 17! Her 11th birthday! Andi stretched and jumped out of bed.

She ran downstairs without bothering to fix her short, dark brown hair. Her parents and brother were already at the table. Leo was 6. His birthday was just before hers, in May. Andi skidded across the linoleum floor and stopped just before running into the table. She was small and light for her age.

"Happy Birthday, Andi!" her mother said, hugging her.

"Happy Birthday Androme-Andi," her brother joined in. He seemed to keep forgetting the Andi didn't like to be called by her full name. It sounded silly and girlish. 'Andi' was much better.

"Happy Birthday, Andi," said her father in his deep voice.

Andi opened her presents one at a time. She received a pet gerbil-much to her delight-and several thick chapter books from her parents, and a sketchbook and supplies-colored pencils, charcoal, and art pencils-from Leo.

"Thanks, guys!" she exclaimed happily. Her parents smiled at her and each other, as well as Leo, who was running in circles. He must have been energized from all the sugar he had ingested that morning; they had eaten waffles for breakfast.

Later that day, Andi heard an odd tapping sound coming from her window. She looked out. There was a gray owl pecking at the glass.

"Go away," she told it. "Shoo!"

But it wouldn't stop. _Maybe it's sick or needs help_, she thought. _I'll let it in._ Andi opened the window and the owl perched on her bedpost, holding out its right foot. Attached with string was a letter, which she hadn't noticed before. Andi gently took it off and examined it carefully. The owl flew back out. Andi looked up, then back at the letter.

It was addressed to Andromeda 'Andi' Kirkwood, The Upstairs Bedroom, Number 7 Quast Drive, Surrey.

"Wow!" she said to herself. "A letter delivered by owl for me?" She turned it over. There was a wax seal on the back. It had an "H" in the center. There was-Andi squinted-a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle making up the rest of it.

Andi opened the letter. It read,

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

**_Dear Ms. Kirkwood,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Your family and you shall be visited by a witch or wizard of Hogwarts to explain, given the circumstances._**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Professor Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

_What…?! _Andi stared at the letter in awe. It was probably just a joke (magic wasn't real, after all), but it couldn't hurt too look at the list of things she needed. She found the next page.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. 0ne pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. one winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

Andi gaped at the letter. She was a witch? Impossible! Mum and Dad had to see this!

"Mum! Dad! Come look at this letter!" she yelled. Her parents came upstairs.

"What letter, honey? I thought you opened them all already."

"An owl flew in and this was tied to its leg." Andi left out the fact that she had deliberately let the owl in. Mum took the letter and examined it carefully, with Dad reading over her shoulder.

"It's just a prank, Andi," her father said, shaking his head. "It's not real."

"Is too!" protested Andi.

"Magic isn't real, Andi. Only in your books," her mother said gently.

"It is, Mum! You'll see, they said a witch from the school would come talk to you!"

Her parents exchanged a glance and smiled at each other. "Of course, Andi. It's bedtime now, go brush your teeth.

Andi, knowing that ignoring them or protesting would get her nowhere, walked off to the bathroom, nearly in tears. She brushed her teeth furiously. _Why don't they believe it? Why don't they believe _me_?_

Andi went to bed after that. As she fell asleep, she dreamed about living in one of her books, where magic was real and good always won out...


	4. Of Witches and Words

**A/N: I have most of this pre-written, all you have to do is hit the little review button and I will post! Aaand... if I accidentally steal an idea from someone, please tell me and I will give you credit :)**

**Disclaimer: Not JKR. HP's not mine... I wonder how short I can make the disclaimer and still have it be understandable...**

* * *

The next morning, Andi woke up excited. For a second, she couldn't remember why, but then she realized that a person from Hogwarts would visit her today. She walked downstairs, containing herself even though she felt as though she might burst from anticipation.

"Morning, Mum," she said, yawning, as she entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Andi." Her mother made no reference to the letter. Andi ate her breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, then turned back to her mother.

"Mum, may I please go play outside?"

"Of course, Andi. Stay in the yard, now."

"Yes, Mum," Andi said, darting outside. Maybe the wizard was waiting out here. She searched the shed, the porch, and even in the old tree house, but no one was there. Disappointed, she sat by the thick hedge and fiddled with a twig, wondering if the letter was indeed fake. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tabby cat in the hedge.

Andi had always liked cats, and they her. She stretched her hand out and crooned to the cat.

"Here, kitty, kitty," she called. The cat glared at her chastisingly-was that normal?-and stalked past her onto the lawn. Andi watched in awe as the cat transformed into a woman in emerald-green robes, spectacles, and a disapproving look on her face. Her graying hair was up in a tight bun, and there was a pointed hat atop her head.

Andi scrambled to her feet, nearly poking herself on a thorn in the hedge.

"Miss Andromeda Kirkwood, I take it?" she asked politely.

"Yes," Andi said. "Though I prefer Andi."

"Andi, I am Professor McGonagall. I am a teacher and deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So it is real, then," Andi breathed.

"Yes, quite so. Let us go inside, and I shall explain many things to you and your parents." Andi walked with Professor McGonagall, who seemed to know where she was going, and went back inside.

"Back already, Andi?" her mother said curiously, before glancing up and noticing the witch in green robes standing with her daughter.

"Who are you?" she nearly shouted in alarm. "Andi, get away from her!"

"It's okay, Mum, she's from Hogwarts. She sent the letter," Andi explained.

"Mrs. Kirkwood, I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Andi's mother sucked in her breath. "You're kidding. There's no such thing as a magic world…is there?"

"There is indeed, and your daughter is fortunate enough to be a part of it."

"She can't be a witch! She's normal!"

"She is, and I assure you, she is normal for a witch of her age."

After lots more arguing over every small point, and no progress on Andi's mother, Professor McGonagall pulled out a long, thin stick-a _wand_!-and waved it in the air. A wreath of flowers appeared, and it settled onto the table. With another flick, it was turned into a black hat, similar to the one she wore on her head.

Andi's mum sat, dumbfounded. She stared at the hat, then back at Professor McGonagall.

"You see, we magical people have been hiding our talents from Muggles-people who can't use magic-for centuries. We've gotten quite good at it," Professor McGonagall said.

"Why hasn't _anyone_ found out?"

"They do, sometimes. Muggles have witnessed accidental magic, or provoked a hot-tempered wizard. We use memory charms on them, so that they can't remember it. It's a kindness; if they lived with what they had seen, they would likely become senile and be placed in a Muggle asylum."

"How is Andi a witch, then?" Andi looked up at Professor McGonagall. She had been wondering that herself.

"The ability to use magic strikes unexpectedly. Most purebloods-witches or wizards who are descended from all-magic families-are magic, as are most half-bloods. Half-bloods have one muggle or muggle-born parent and one witch or wizard. Muggle-borns are like your daughter, who is a witch yet does not have any direct magical ancestors."

"Professor McGonagall, if we could speak in private for a moment…"

"Certainly."

"Andi, run along to your room now. Look at that letter again; bring it down when I call you."

"Yes, Mum," Andi said, scampering up the stairs. She heard the door shut and crept down, dropping her bracelet so that she could pick it up as a claim as to why she was there. She pressed her ear to the keyhole.

"Professor McGonagall, you may not know this, but Andi-"

"We know."

"But is she really a muggle-born?"

"No. One moment-" Andi heard something that sounded like _Muffliato_ and her ears were filled with a low humming noise. She tried to hear more, but to no avail. Frustrated and curious, the eleven-year-old witch tiptoed up the stairs and into her room.

Andi sat on the bed and reread the letter several times over, including all the schoolbooks she had to get. Would Mum and Dad let her go? Andi wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad she might burst if she couldn't.

Finally, after a long time, Mum called her down. Dad was waiting at the table with her and Professor McGonagall.

"Andi, do you want to go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mum, of course I do!" All thoughts of the overheard conversation forgotten, she looked at the adults hopefully.

"Well, that's settled then," Professor McGonagall said. "I'll tell Professor Dumbledore that you've accepted.

"YES!" screamed Andi, jumping up and down in the air. After several leaps, she looked down to find that her feet weren't resting on the ground, but in thin air. She froze, then imagined herself lowering to the ground. As she did, she felt the air give way and she fell, barely catching herself.

"That, Andi, was accidental magic. Powerful, too," Professor McGonagall noted.

"Wow! I used magic? Mum did you see, Dad did you see that? Did you?" Andi asked excitedly.

"Yes, Andi, we saw," her father responded hastily. Her mother nodded in agreement.

"Can she come to get her supplies today?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course. Where can we take her, though?" asked her mother.

"I'll take her to Diagon Alley. She'll be able to find it, but I'm afraid Muggles can't see or pass through the entrance."

"Okay," agreed her father, looking a bit nervous nevertheless.

"We'll be on our way, then," said the witch. She held out her hand to Andi, who hesitantly took it. "Hold on tightly, Andi." Then, Professor McGonagall turned on the spot and Andi held her hand tighter as she felt only her hand in the crushing darkness. She couldn't breathe, Andi felt as though she would pass out if she couldn't breathe _now_-


	5. Of Diagon Alley

**A/N: Thank you, trickstersink, for favoriting! (How do you spell that word? Google doesn't like it...) You made my day, now I'm posting another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not JKR, don't own HP.**

* * *

And they materialized in a narrow alleyway. Professor McGonagall led Andi, who was gasping for air, into a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

"Morning, Professor. Anything I can get for you?" asked the bartender.

"No thank you, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business with Andi here," said the professor. Tom smiled at Andi and went back to waving his wand at the dishes farther behind him, which were washing themselves. Andi started as she realized that the pub was almost running itself.

Professor McGonagall led her out into the back-patio of the little pub. She walked up to a trash can, pulled out her wand, and tapped the bricks of the wall in a specific order. Andi watched in amazement as bricks, rotated, pulled aside, and rearranged themselves to form an arched doorway. She walked through it with the professor, looking every which way: there were shops of cauldrons, shops of broomsticks, clothing stores, and everywhere people in robes were bustling around, lugging bags of products from place to place.

"This is Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall told Andi.

"It's amazing," Andi said.

"We'll stop at Gringotts first. Gringotts is the wizarding bank," added Professor McGonagall at Andi's confused glance. "It is run by goblins. There is a special fund for muggle-borns like yourself who haven't any money."

"But I have money-"

"Not Muggle money, wizarding money. Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. 29 bronze Knuts to a silver Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a gold Galleon."

"Oh." Andi was slightly confused. She knew that she would mess up how many Knuts to a Sickle and how many Sickles to a Galleon before long.

Professor McGonagall took her inside the wizarding bank. Carved into the marble, there was a warning.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief you have been warned: Beware.

That was all she saw before entering the building. Andi shivered. She would never steal from Gringotts.

Creatures she assumed were goblins were counting money, weighing jewels, and more along the walls. Professor McGonagall walked up to one.

"I need to access the Muggle-born fund vault, number 289."

"Key?"

Professor McGonagall handed the goblin a metal key. He examined it carefully, then led them over to a cart. Andi climbed in with Professor McGonagall, who grabbed a side rail.

"Do hang on tightly, Andi, there's only one speed," she said stiffly. Andi grabbed the other rail as the cart dropped almost vertically, then twisted sharply to the side. The goblin looked supremely unconcerned as he managed the brakes. Andi tried not to throw up as she clung to the rail and wished the ride would be over quickly.

Which it was; after only a few minutes of sickening twists, drops, and turns, the cart skidded to a stop by a stone door. Andi climbed out immediately, then almost fell down with dizziness. The goblin and Professor McGonagall followed. The goblin opened the door by finding a hidden keyhole and using the key.

Inside were mounds of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Andi's eyes went wide. She had never seen that much money in her life.

Professor McGonagall filled a medium-sized bag with a mixture of coins.

"That shall do. Back up we go," she said. Andi reluctantly got back into the cart and got a death grip on the rail.

The ride up wasn't quite as bad as the ride down. Still, Andi felt like she might puke as they walked away from Gringotts. Remembering the poem, she turned and looked at it again.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Andi shuddered. The implied warning was dire.

Professor took her to a variety of shops. She bought sets of robes and jumpers in one shop, and potions supplies in another. In one, she found a beautiful barn owl for sale because he was just a hatchling, and couldn't carry anything heavier than 5 lines of parchment yet. Andi immediately purchased him and named him Nutmeg.

"Nutmeg, you are cute," she decided, holding his cage in one hand. The little owl peered up at her and let out a small hoot, as if he was agreeing.

Next, they went to Olivander's Wand Shop. Andi noted that Olivander's had been in business since 382 B.C. _Whoever Olivander is, he sure is old! Maybe it's a family business…_

Olivander was indeed old. He was short, gray-haired, and distracted-sounding. There were hundreds of rows of wands.

"Let's measure you, then, Miss…"

"Kirkwood," Professor McGonagall supplied. "Olivander, this is Andi Kirkwood. Andi, this is Olivander."

Andi nodded hello to the old wandmaker. He ignored her and stared at a small tape measure, which had started measuring random body parts-like the distance in between her nostrils-by itself.

"Maybe this one? Holly and unicorn tail, 8 ¼ inches, rather springy." Andi took the wand in her hand and waved it. A nearby vase exploded, but Olivander didn't look upset at all.

"This one, then? Elm with dragon heartstring, powerful, 10 ¼ inches, brittle." Andi waved that one, too, and flinched as a window pane shattered. Olivander snatched it back immediately.

"Well, not that one, certainly. This one, perhaps? Birchwood and phoenix feather, 9 ¾ inches, middling flexibility."

Andi took it and waved it in the air, wondering what she would destroy this time. A flurry of multicolor sparks flew from the wand. Andi wondered what that meant.

"Excellent!" Olivander proclaimed. "A perfect fit. That will be 13 Galleons."

Andi hurriedly paid Olivander and they left the shop, Andi clutching her new wand

"Well, he was…" Andi trailed off.

"Eccentric. But he's the best wandmaker in all of Britain. He has supplied Hogwarts students for centuries."

"Him? He can't be _that_ old."

"Can't he? It seems that he is."

They visited only a few more shops. In one, they bought a large pile of books, and in another, a trunk for her to put her things in.

"Let's go back to your parents' house, Andi. They'll be wanting you home for supper, I think." Andi took Professor McGonagall's hand and they turned, Andi once more nearly suffocating.

Then, they appeared in Andi's backyard.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," said Andi.

"You're quite welcome, Andi. Now, here is your ticket," Professor McGonagall said, handing a slip of cardstock paper to Andi. She grasped it in her hand. "The train leaves at precisely 11:00 from King's Cross Station."

Then the witch turned and disappeared with a _pop_.


	6. Of Packing

**Disclaimer: Not JKR, don't own HP.**

* * *

Andi stared at the spot where she had been for a second, then rushed inside, lugging her heavy bags. Her mother was reading a book at the table. She looked up when Andi shut the door behind her.

"Andi! I was beginning to wonder when you'd get back. It's nearly supper now; go wash up."

Andi ran upstairs, washed her hands, then ran back down to find her family seated at the table.

As they ate, Andi's mother asked, "Well, Andi, how was Diagon Alley?"

"It was awesome, Mum! There were all sorts of things. There was the huge bank, goblins were running it, and we had to go down under it to get money to buy my stuff. Then, I got robes, and schoolbooks, and a cauldron to make potions, and an owl."

"What was your favorite part?"

"My wand! See," she said, carefully taking the medium-brown wand out of her pocket and showing it to her family. Leo looked at it in awe.

"What type of owl did you get?" asked her father.

"A barn owl! His name is Nutmeg."

After supper, Andi ran upstairs, grabbed her owl, and walked back down. She took Nutmeg out of his cage and showed him to Leo and her mother; her father was washing dishes. Leo gently patted him, and her mother held him for a minute before Andi put him back in his birdcage for the night.

* * *

That evening, sitting on the couch playing a board game, Leo asked Andi so many questions that her head buzzed trying to answer them all. Eventually, she pleaded exhaustion and went to bed, though she sat up late into the night, sitting in the sill and watching the quiet street, thinking about the events of that day: learning she was a witch, visiting Diagon Alley, meeting Professor McGonagall.

The next morning, Andi read the first of her books, _Magical Theory_. It seemed fairly interesting, though slightly tedious. As she was reading about the importance of wrist movements, Leo ran in, stark naked.

"Leo! What are you doing!"

"Hide me from Mum!" Her brother was dripping wet. He must have escaped the bathroom; Leo hated baths and their mother had to come find him frequently after his escapades.

"Nope, sorry." Andi was firm.

"Andi, pleeease?" he begged.

"Hide yourself."

"Yes!" Leo squeezed between the wall and her bed, on the side with the window. Andi threw a towel over him.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Keep it on," Andi said. Eventually, her mother came in.

"Andi, have you seen your brother?"

"I plead the fifth and have not aided in any way the escapee," Andi said jokingly. Her mother looked around her room until she found Leo, whom she carried back to the bathroom, squealing and wriggling. Andi watched as they went and smiled to herself.

The next month and a half flew by. Finally, it was the thirty-first of July. Andi was bouncing around her room, packing, unpacking, and repacking her trunk, making sure her books were in the right order, and quizzing herself on everything she had read.

"Mum! Have you seen my red jumper?" she asked, not finding it in her trunk.

"It's on the couch, Andi! Exactly where you left it!" her mother called. "You were planning to wear it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mum!" Andi said, retrieving the jumper and laying it out where she would find it the next morning.

Finally, that evening, she reexamined the ticket.

Hogwarts Express  
_from _  
King's Cross Train Station, London, England  
Platform 9 ¾  
11:00 AM

_Platform 9 ¾? What is that supposed to mean? _wondered Andi. _What if I can't find it! I'll miss the train for sure._

Finally, Andi decided to go to sleep, knowing that they would have to get up early the next morning to drive to London.


	7. Of Travel, Trains, and New Friends

**Disclaimer: Not JKR, don't own HP. You know the drill.**

Obnoxiously early the next morning, Andi was up and bouncing with excitement before her alarm went off. When it did, she took that as permission to run around waking everyone else up.

"Mum! Dad! Get up, I'm going to Hogwarts!" she yelled delightedly. "We're going to be late, get _up_!"

"Andi, it is 6:00 in the morning. We are _not_ going to be late. Go back to bed," her mother said grumpily.

"But Mum!"

"Fine, don't, your father and I will be up in an hour. We're leaving at 8:30. There's plenty of time."

Andi decided to run around the house until she collapsed. She was still going, panting and jumping over couches and tables, when her parents and brother trailed downstairs, yawning.

"Andi!" yelled Leo, who seemed to be the most awake of the three. "Do magic for me!"

"I can't yet, Leo. I haven't learned any," laughed Andi. "Besides, I don't think you're supposed to when you're not at school."

"Awwww…pleeease?" he asked sweetly.

"Nope. Can't."

"Why?"

"I've told you that already."

"Awwww….Are you sure?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Yes, Leo, I am most definitely sure."

"Waffles up!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Leo, Andi, come eat!"

Leo and Andi looked up in surprise. While they had been talking, their parents had made breakfast.

Andi picked at her waffle.

"Andi, eat. I realize that you're nervous, but you really do need to eat your waffle," her mother said after several minutes.

Andi ate her waffle reluctantly, hardly tasting it. Afterwards, she ran upstairs to change and repack her trunk (again). Once she was satisfied, she looked at the clock. 8:15. She lugged her trunk downstairs-nearly running over herself, Leo, and their parents in the process-and stowed it into the back of the family car.

Leo, her mother, and her father followed. They pulled out of the driveway at exactly 8:30. Andi started reading _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ again to pass the time. It drew her interest in until she really wasn't aware of minutes and miles ticking by.

* * *

When Andi next looked up, they were turning into a crowded parking lot. The time was 10:45. Andi started bouncing in her seat, clutching her ticket to the Hogwarts Express. Eventually, a parking spot was found and Andi eagerly heaved her heavy trunk onto the pavement. Carrying Nutmeg, the ticket, and her trunk was proving to be a bit difficult, but she managed.

"Mum?" she asked, remembering the platform number. "How do you get to a fraction platform?"

"What?"

"It's Platform nine and three quarters on the ticket."

Her mother had no response, so Andi figured that platforms nine and ten would be a start. As they made their way there, Andi noticed a red-headed woman herding a large group of her children-seven in all. Andi got closer. They were all pushing trunks, and two had owls and one had a rat in a cage.

"Oh, _why_ do there have to be so many muggles? Bill, I do with you would let me cut your hair, it's your last year at Hogwarts after all-"

"No, Mum. My hair is fine," said the oldest-looking one, who must be Bill.

"C'mon, Bill, it _is_ a bit long," said the next-to-oldest-looking one.

"Charlie, don't tease your brother. Percy, you first now."

They had arrived at a brick wall by Platform 10. Andi watched carefully as another red-haired boy pushed his trunk ahead of him and ran straight at the platform, disappearing into the wall. _I must have seen wrong,_ thought Andi. _You can't just walk through a wall._

"Excuse me," she said, walking up to the red-haired woman. "Could you tell me how to get to the Hogwarts Express?"

"Of course, dear. Muggle-born, first year?"

Andi nodded.

"Well, Muggles can't get onto the platform, so before you go, you should with your parents good-bye. After that, just walk through. Best to run if you're nervous, though," she said. "Good luck, dear."

Andi smiled at the motherly woman and hugged her parents and a sniffling Leo goodbye. "I'll see you later," she said, waving over her shoulder. Then, she gathered her nerves and ran at the barrier, closing her eyes at what should have been the moment of impact.

When she opened them, she was on another platform: 9 ¾. A majestic train was being boarded. Before she could move, however, something slammed into her from behind and she went flying, barely catching herself with instinctive magic and her hands.

"Are you okay?" asked someone, offering a hand. Andi took it gratefully and stood up. It was another red-headed boy.

"Yes, you?"

"Fine. Oi, Fred!" Another boy, identical to the last, came over from where he had been gathering his things.

"Yeah, George?"

"You going to apologize for running into the lovely young lady?" inquired George.

"Right, sorry about that," said Fred, looking a bit mollified.

"It's okay," said Andi. "I'm Andi Kirkwood, by the way."

"Fred-" Wait, wasn't that one George?

"and George-" This was getting quite bewildering for Andi.

"No wait, I'm George, you're Fred-"

"Fred, you're confusing the girl."

"Fine. I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother, George," Fred-at least she assumed that was Fred-said with a mock bow.

"Nice to meet you," they said together. Andi couldn't help laughing.

"Pleasure."

Just then, the train's whistle blew. Fred and George looked at each other.

"We'd best be finding seats then," said Fred.

"Share a compartment?" George offered.

"Sure," Andi said, happy that she had made two friends before even getting to Hogwarts.

On the train, once they were settled in, Fred broke the silence.

"So, what house d'you want to be in, Andi?"

"I don't know. What are they?"

"Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the smart, Hufflepuff, for-erm-I don't know about Hufflepuff, actually-and Slytherin, where all dark wizards go," George finished.

"Gryffindor, I guess. Though Ravenclaw doesn't sound bad," Andi said.

"We're going to be in Gryffindor. Our whole family has been," said one twin.

"For generations," said the other.

"Forever."

"And ever."

By the time they had finished speaking, Andi had lost track of which twin was which. _It's going to be a long year._

After a few minutes, another boy came into the compartment.

"Hi, I'm Lee Jordan. Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure," Fred and George replied, looking at Andi.

"Fine by me," she added, scooting over-the twins had taken one side of the compartment and she the other.

"So, Lee, what house're you going to be in?"

"Dunno. Gryffindor, maybe. I was in a compartment of Slytherins earlier, I just had to get out. Any of you play Quidditch?"

"Of course," said Fred and George.

At the same time, Andi asked, "What's Quidditch?"

Fred, George, and Lee turned to stare at her like she was from Mars.

"What? I'm muggle-born."

"Quidditch," began Fred.

"Is the best sport-"

"Of all time-"

"And you are going to learn about it if it's the last thing we do," said George.

"Okay. Teach away," Andi said.

"Well, it's played on broomsticks," Lee said, clearly unsure of how to start. "There are seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. Chasers try to score with the Quaffle. Beaters keep the Bludgers-which are nasty metal balls that try to hit you off your broom-away from their side and try to hit the other team. Keepers block the Quaffle from scoring in the three goalposts on each side of the pitch. Seekers try to catch a little gold ball, the Snitch, and end the game. Catching the Snitch earns your team 150 points, scoring by Quaffle gets you ten." Andi was completely thrown off by this torrent of information.

"So… why is it so great exactly?"

"It's wickedly fun! Besides, you can win the House Cup if you win all your matches," Fred said-or was that George?

"Against whom?"

"The other houses," George said. "Each house has a team, and usually it ends up being Slytherin verses Gryffindor, according to Bill and Charlie. Our older brothers," he added at Lee's confused look.

"Aren't Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw any good?" Andi asked.

"They're okay, but Slytherin uses dirty tactics and Gryffindor makes daring plays, so they beat out Hufflepuff with no real strategy and the Ravenclaws with their brilliant tactics but no strength plays," Fred said.

For the rest of the train ride, they chatted amiably. When they were nearly there, Andi went to the bathroom to change into her robes while the boys changed into theirs in the compartment.

As she knocked on the door, Fred said, "Come in, we're dressed." Andi went in and, to her relief, found all three boys in their robes and seated.

* * *

Finally, the train screeched to a halt and the doors opened. Andi stuck close to Fred, George, and Lee as the crowd moved along.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years over here!" said a booming voice. Andi looked around and found that the source of the voice was an enormously tall man holding a lantern. Their group made their way over to him. Fred and George grinned.

"Hello Hagrid," they said.

"You must be t'Weasley twins. Heard a lot about you from Charlie, I have. Troublemakers, eh?"

"Yeah, when do we get to explore the Forest?" George asked eagerly.

"Never! T'Forest is forbidden for a reason. Yeh _aren't allowed t'go in there_!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Anyway, this looks like the lot. Firs' years, follow me! No more'n four to a boat!" he called as he led the group of 11-year-olds to a dock with a bunch of boats, bobbing in the darkness, each with a lantern.

Andi climbed in one with Fred, George, and Lee. She held the lantern up as the boats moved by themselves across the lake.

**A/N: Enter Gred and Forge! This story just got infinitely better.**

**Before I post the next chapter, I will wait for one (1) review. Just one, and I solemnly swear the chapter will be up within 24 hours of that review being sent. **

**If you don't review, who will? Tell me ****_anything_****. Good, bad, fair writing? Yay, Fred and George are in the story now? Review and tell me so.**


	8. Of Rowboats and Black Lakes

**A/N: I have decided that someone following this story counts as a review. Therefore, your new chapter has arrived. (Over 125 people have looked at this, and still no reviews?)**

**Thank you, LadyCrow1313! Hugs from the twins! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it, I'm still not JKR. Nor do I own HP. **

* * *

"Watch yer heads, now!" said Hagrid, but Fred wasn't paying attention. Seated in the back of the boat, while everyone else was hunched over, he sat up straight and stared off into space. George tried to warn him, but it was too late. With an almighty _clunk_, Fred hit his head on a stone wall and tumbled off into the lake.

"Fred!" cried Andi and George. George and Lee seemed petrified. Without thinking, Andi dropped the lantern and dove off the back of the boat into the lake. Their boat was the last in the fleet; no one was behind them to help Fred.

Andi opened her eyes. In the surreal gloom, she could barely see, but there was an indistinct shape below and ahead of her. _Fred? _Andi swam closer, holding her breath. It was Fred! A trail of bubbles streamed from his mouth. He was unconscious. Andi wrapped an arm around Fred and turned around, swimming back up. She had always been a fairly strong swimmer, especially given her small size, but Fred and the weight of their wet clothing was dragging her down. She had to make it!

Finally, when Andi could barely move for lack of oxygen, she broke the surface and gasped for air. She lifted Fred's head out of the water and, not knowing what else to do, slapped him across the face. He faintly groaned. Swimming around him in the freezing-cold water, Andi tried the Heimlich maneuver, something she had learned in a basic first-aid class years ago. Fred weakly coughed and brought up several mouthfuls of water. Finally, he started breathing, though he wasn't fully conscious.

Desperate, Andi slapped him again. He blinked several times and muttered something about a squid.

"C'mon, Fred, we have to swim to shore," she told him urgently. He seemed to get the message, because he started a meandering front crawl/dog paddle. She didn't know which fit better. After several minutes of no progress, she stopped and told him, "Grab my shoulders and flutter-kick." He did so and they moved considerably faster.

However, Andi's arms and legs grew tired quickly, and it was more of an effort than ever to keep moving. Her feet and hands were numb, and her shoulders burning. Her pulse was going triple its normal rate. She gasped for breath at every pause, and sank lower in the water every few seconds, only to thrash her arms and feet and recover. She stopped and, treading water, looked for any distant light.

Hogwarts was in the distance, but it seemed impossibly far away. Several bobbing lanterns told her that there was a search party out looking along the shoreline.

Remembering her wand, Andi pulled it out of her pocket. She only knew a few spells. But she had read about one to produce sparks. What was it? She tried hard to remember. It was in _A Standard Book of Spells_.

"Verdillious!" she cried, finally remembering the incantation. Green sparks shot high into the air, exploding and multiplying for almost 10 seconds. Then, she treaded water, supporting Fred with one arm.

After what seemed like an eternity, a larger rowboat arrived with four people in it. Andi ducked under the water and boosted Fred up before being helped up herself.

Shivering, she noticed that the other people in the boat were Professor McGonagall, George, Bill, and another witch she didn't recognize.

The boat moved much faster towards the castle than the first boat had. They arrived at the dock in minutes. George and Bill supported Fred on the hike; Andi was helped along by Professor McGonagall. They were led to a room Andi knew must be the Hospital Wing. The next thing she knew, she was lying down and a potion was in her mouth. She swallowed it and another. First, she felt as though she was being heated up by a roaring furnace. Then, she fell into a silent, deep sleep.

* * *

**I loved that chapter even though it's short, Fred gets a blonde moment ;) Review please?**


	9. Of Hospital Wings and Hats of Sorting

**Sorry! Sorry! I have a new follower, so I'm posting now. (Better late than never, right?) Thank you** **LilPotterfanfic!**

**On a new note, nearly 250 people have looked at this, and the only one who reviewed was my little brother, who said "hiiiiiiiiiiiii lolololololololol"**

**Please review? Tell my anything. **

**Disclaimer: Not JKR=don't own HP.**

* * *

When she woke up, Andi was freezing cold. Her teeth started chattering immediately. She sat up, opened her eyes, and looked around. There were rows of clean beds, each with a curtain wraparound, and only two were occupied. Hers and the one next to her. Fred. Was he all right? She strained to see past the half-closed curtains.

"Hello, dear. I'm glad to see you awake. Foolish thing to do, that was. Going swimming in the Black Lake," a woman tutted from the other side of the bed. "I'm Madam Pomfrey, the resident nurse, and drink this: it'll warm you right up."

Madam Pomfrey pressed a bottle of warming potion into Andi's hand. She drank it and almost felt steam coming out of her ears.

"Is Fred okay?" she asked.

"Just fine, dear. He took a right good hit on the head, too. Lucky he's in as good condition as he is."

"Good," Andi said faintly, then remembered something important. "The Sorting! We've missed it!" She was distraught.

"You'll be sorted once you're well, and not before," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

"How long?" she asked.

"Tonight, you can go to your dorm after being sorted. Tomorrow morning for Mr. Weasley, perhaps."

"How will I be sorted?"

"You'll go to Professor Dumbledore's office, and that's quite enough questions. Rest, otherwise you won't get out until tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey moved over to check on Fred. Andi closed her eyes, bored, and slipped into a light doze.

* * *

The rest of the morning and the early afternoon passed quickly. After a quick supper, Madam Pomfrey checked her temperature one last time and permitted her to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. She left the Hospital Wing quickly before she realized that she didn't know how to get to the Headmaster's Office.

She paused, considering whether to look for it or turn around and ask Madam Pomfrey.

"Lost, young girl?" She whipped around and saw a portrait on the wall. In it was a man in armor with a fat little pony. He was striking a heroic pose. "Sir Cadogan shall help! Where doth thy quest lead thee?"

"Umm, Professor Dumbledore's office?" she tried, wondering if she was crazy.

"Right this way, m'lady! Follow me," he said, pointing with his large sword and striding off, appearing in the next portrait down the hall. "Well? Whatever are you waiting for?"

Andi decided to follow Sir Cadogan, even if he was nuts. Eventually, he led her to a spiral staircase.

"Password?" asked a statue guarding the entrance.

"I don't know-I need to see the Professor."

"It's a candy, I'll give you that."

"Chocolate? Caramel? Lollipop?" Andi tried. "Lemon head? Candy cane? Taffy? Jelly bean? Lemon drop?"

The statue stood aside.

"Lemon drop?" she muttered to herself, stepping in and nearly falling over as it rotated and ended up facing a desk.

An old wizard with a long, white beard and semi-circle spectacles was sitting at the desk. He looked up.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Andi asked tentatively.

"Ah, Miss Kirkwood. I've been expecting you. Ready to be sorted, then?"

"I-um-yes, sir."

"Professor will do just fine, Miss Kirkwood. Now, sit on the stool."

Bewildered, Andi sat on a stool in the corner. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and a hat landed on her head. To her amazement, it started muttering in her ear.

_Ah, let's see now. A good mind, plenty smart, Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad for this one. Wanting to prove yourself, maybe a Slytherin trait? But mostly bravery, courage. Chivalry. Not Slytherin, you think? Well, then, better go to GRYFFINDOR!_

Andi started; the hat had actually yelled the last word. Professor Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and waved the hat back onto a shelf.

"I take it you got directions from Sir Cadogan on your way here?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"He'll guide you to the Gryffindor Tower. The password is _Teaberry_. The girls' dorm is up the right staircase. Your things will be waiting for you there."

Andi took this as a dismissal and exited the tower. Sir Cadogan was waiting with his pony.

"Sir Cadogan, can you take me to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly! Off we go then!" Sir Cadogan took off quickly, but slowed down after only a minute, panting. He kept walking, though, and soon they arrived. Andi told the password to the lady in the portrait, and it swung open. She climbed in and noticed right away the collection of red-headed Weasleys in the common room, occupying couches and chairs all over the place. She found George by the fire.

"Hey, George," she said, sitting down.

"Andi! You're back…is Fred okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow."

"Great!" George looked so enthusiastic and relieved that Andi laughed.

"What happened, after I went in?" she asked after a minute.

"Well, Lee and I started yelling after we snapped out of it. We couldn't stop the boat, though, and we had to wait until we got onshore to tell Hagrid. He told McGonagall, who told Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Madam Pomfrey, and then we all argued about who was going to go rescue you, until Bill and I won out with the Professors."

"Yeah, I doubt all of you would have fit in that one boat."

"Hey!"

"There's a lot of you, that's all," Andi said. "I'd better go up to my dorm now."

"G'night," George said.

"Good night," Andi replied, walking up the right staircase into the girls' dorm with the door labeled "First Years." She noticed several four-poster beds with curtains hanging around them. Andi looked around for an empty bed. One sprouted next to the window with her trunk on it and she hurried over to it. Nutmeg was in his cage. He hooted as he saw her.

"Hi, Nutmeg. You okay?" she asked. He hooted again.

"Well, I hear there's a tower for the owls to hang out in. You can go find it, then," she said, letting him out of the cage and opening the window briefly to let him fly away.

After changing into her pajamas, Andi lay down on her bed and went to sleep, far too exhausted to worry about Fred, or her classes, or anything else for that matter.


	10. Of Potions and Pranks

**A/N: Thanks to TamaraHufflepuff for reviewing. I thought of Andromeda Black at first, too, but that went away with the change from Andromeda to Andi. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not JKR. Still don't own HP. Sad panda bear.**

The next morning, Andi opened her eyes as light streamed in through the window. The shower in the bathroom was running already, and several girls were up, brushing their hair and doing their makeup. Andi brushed her hair quickly, but didn't use any makeup.

"So, what's your name? I didn't see you last night," the girl on the bed next to her asked.

"I'm Andi Kirkwood. I fell into the lake after Fred Weasley and nearly drowned, so I missed the Sorting and all of yesterday's classes." Andi flinched as she realized what _fell into the lake after Fred Weasley _must sound like.

"Wow, lucky. Did the giant squid eat you?" Apparently Angelina didn't notice, didn't care, or knew that she hadn't thought about her wording.

"I would hope not, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"True. I'm Angelina Johnson. Half-blood."

"I'm a muggle-born. Shocked my parents half to death when they saw Professor McGonagall for the first time."

"Ha, that's hilarious. Is she really an Animagus?" Angelina asked.

"A what?" Andi blinked, confused.

"Animagus. It's a person that can turn into an animal at will."

"Yeah, I thought she was just a tabby cat when I first saw her. Boy, was I ever wrong."

"I bet she clawed you."

"Nah, just ignored me. I got the silent treatment, McGonagall style."

The girls continued to talk until it was time to go to breakfast. Then, they kept chatting as they walked down the spiral staircase into the common room. Fred was on the couch, feet propped up on a table, yawning. He had a bandage around his head. George was leaning against an armrest. Bill was scolding Fred half-heartedly.

"Hello Fred, George, Bill," Andi said brightly as she saw them. Three choruses of "Morning, Andi," followed. Andi and Angelina giggled at the sight of the three Weasleys. One tired, one scolding, one bored, all red-headed.

"Bill, lay off. It wasn't my fault I was staring off into space," Fred asserted at the table over orange juice, toast, and bacon.

"Oh, really? Whose fault was it then?" Bill said scathingly, eyebrows raised.

"Erm-The Giant Squid's?" Fred tried hopefully. He was met with a glare. "Fine, it was all Andi's fault."

"Hey!" Andi protested.

"Yes, Fred, blame the girl that nearly drowned saving your sorry life," George teased.

"Sorry, Andi. In that case, George did it," Fred said with a perfectly straight face.

George started sputtering. "What-how-Fred!"

Andi, Angelina, Fred, George, and even Bill dissolved into laughter.

"Andi, your schedule," said Professor McGonagall, appearing behind them. Probably from cat form. Andi took the schedule and looked at it. She had Charms first. After a minute, she realized that Fred and George were leaning over her shoulders to read it. She almost fell over backwards.

"Personal space?" she tried. They appeared not to hear her. Andi considered shoving them, then decided it would be useless.

"Good, you've got Charms first. We do, too," George said. "Wonder what kind of class it'll be."

"What _kind_ of class?"

"You know, like snooze-through-lectures class, pay-attention-or-die class, breeze-through-it class, or interesting-enough class?" said Fred.

Angelina and Andi rolled their eyes, already the best of friends.

"We were being serious," said George, looking injured.

"Mm-hmm," said Andi. "Sure you were."

"Anywho, it's time to go to class. Coming, Andi?" Fred said brightly.

"Wonder what they've planned now," Andi whispered to Angelina, who shook her head. "Yep, let's go."

As it turned out, Professor Flitwick, a tiny man who stood atop a stack of books, didn't enjoy lectures. The first day, they learned about the theory of charming-which was boring-and wrist movements for levitating objects. Fred and George were relaxed but not really zoned out. Andi guessed that meant it was an interesting-enough class.

Andi looked at her schedule. Her next class was potions, a double class.

"Who teaches Potions?" she asked Fred and George.

"Snapey!" they said, grinning.

"Who would be our favorite Professor-"

"Of all time-"

"Except for the fact that-"

"He hates our guts," Fred finished.

"Hey, Fred, we had single Potions yesterday, so we have double Potions today, which means, Andi-" said George.

"That you're stuck with us again!" Fred said, looking far too delighted than the occasion called for.

Andi rolled her eyes and they made their way to the Potions classroom. They found seats. The room itself seemed dark and morbid. Andi ended up at a table by herself, while Fred and George occupied the one behind her.

Professor Snape entered the room, black cloak billowing behind him. Andi immediately thought that if there was one professor not to piss off, he was the one.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," he said, glaring at them all. "I do not have high hopes for most of you, but a select few may become Potions Masters. The ability to put a stopper in death, brew bravery, and simmer deep sleep is rare. Perhaps one or two of you could."

From there, the Professor instructed them to make a simple potion that Andi didn't recognize. She followed the instructions precisely, making sure to not mix up counterclockwise and clockwise stirring instructions. Snape made his rounds around the room, criticizing students' handiwork.

"Misters Weasley, I would advise you to back away from your cauldrons before they explode," he said to the twins, who grinned identically and responded.

"No can do, Snapey. We're not done yet," they said.

Snape's face grew furious. A few snickers were heard around the room, mainly from the Slytherins. Andi fought back a giggle as she twisted around to watch the scene.

"_What_…did you…just….call me?" Snape said slowly. Fred and George shared a quick look, then dove to either side. At that moment, the cauldrons exploded in Snape's face. Fred and George looked at him hopefully as the smoke cleared. He was untouched, and more furious than ever.

Andi, however, saw none of this. The instant the cauldrons had exploded, she had felt a burning pain in her face and arms, which had been raised to shield her. Her eyes were swollen shut already, and the pain was getting worse by the second.

"Professor-" she managed to choke out. Snape turned and saw her. His face was impassively mad.

"Johnson!" he called out, returning his focus to the Weasley twins. "Take Miss Kirkwood to the Hospital Wing immediately." Andi felt a reassuring presence beside her. Angelina flawlessly guided her up the flights of stairs and mazes of corridors and into the Hospital Wing. Andi was trying not to cry.

"Oh, dear, what _have_ you done to yourself now?" Madam Pomfrey gently chided, laying Andi down on a hospital bed.

"Professor, it was Potions class. The Weasley twins' cauldrons exploded, and she got hit badly," Angelina explained.

Madam Pomfrey immediately cast a quick spell on Andi which made the pain from her burns vanish. Then, Andi felt a potion in her mouth. The dreamless sleep potion again. Andi swallowed it and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Andi blinked open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she could see again. The next thing she noticed were the identical redheads beside her bed, each staring at her with unblinking concern.

"A bit creepy, that is," she muttered, sitting up.

"Ah! George! She's awake at last!"

"That she is, Fred! I thought I would never see the day!"

"How long?" Andi asked resignedly.

"Day and a half. It's the third. By the way, we're sorry about that potion," George said, looking rather ashamed.

"It's okay, just don't _ever _do that again."

"We won't, we'll just have to find some other way to annoy Snapey!" Fred said.

"How much detention did you get?"

"A week's worth, 2 hours every day. 10 hours of cleaning cauldrons, it's great," George said sarcastically.

"He would've taken points away from Gryffindor, too, but he felt sorry for you and just scolded us."

"Ha, it was hilarious. Unfortunate it didn't hit him too."

"You do realize there's a better alternative?" Andi asked. They looked at her eagerly. "Don't. Annoy. Snape."

"Yeah, right, Kirkwood. Like that'd ever happen," snorted Fred.

"When do I get out of here?" she asked Madam Pomfrey, who was shooing the boys out.

"Now, I suppose, would be as good a time as any. On your way, then!" Andi hopped out of the bed, nearly fell over, and walked with Fred and George back to Gryffindor Tower, exchanging friendly banter the whole time.

The next day, Andi was woken up by a _bang _coming from the boys' dormitory. Angelina, Alicia, and the other girls were also looking around confusedly. Andi pulled on robes and walked up the staircase to the boys' dorm. She knocked on the door.

"Knock it off! We were sleeping!" she scolded, not bothering to open the door. Then, she went back to her dorm, slightly satisfied, and went back to sleep for another half hour.

When the half hour was up, Andi went through her morning routine: shower, brush her teeth, fix her hair, and get dressed. When she entered the common room, Fred, George, and Lee were sitting on the couch, discussing something.

"Andi! You know, we tried to go to your dorm to apologize-" Fred started. Andi raised her eyebrows.

"But the staircase turned into a slide!" George exclaimed.

"Any idea why you could come up our stairs but we can't get up yours?" Fred finished, looking disgruntled. Andi fought back a smile. She had heard that rumor before, but hadn't really believed it. Impressive: Hogwarts felt that girls were more trustworthy than boys. That , or McGonagall did. Or maybe Dumbledore. Or Godric Gryffindor. She made a mental note to look up more about the dorms the next time she read _Hogwarts: A History_.

"No idea. C'mon, I'm going to breakfast," Andi said, climbing out the portrait hole. Fred, George, and Lee followed, grumbling.

Over her breakfast, Andi heard a flapping sound. She looked around inquisitively.

"Ah, mail's here," said George. Soon after, hundreds of owls swooped into the hall, delivering messages to their students.

"George? Is that-Errol?" asked Fred, looking a bit apprehensive.

"I don't know, but if it is, he's coming right at us."

"Errol?"

"Family owl," George said. The gray, scruffy owl landed next to Fred and George, dropped a letter, and flew off. The letter was scarlet red and slightly smoking.

"George, I do believe that the worst has happened," said Fred calmly.

"I quite agree, Fred. Run?"

"Too late."

"What are you talking about?" Andi said.

"You'll see," said George grimly, staring at the letter, which was now shaking. It launched itself up and formed a face, which turned to Fred and George.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE IN TROUBLE ALREADY! TWICE, NO LESS, IN THE FIRST TWO DAYS OF SCHOOL! FIRST YOU NEARLY DROWN YOURSELF AND THAT POOR GIRL WHO WENT IN AFTER YOU, THEN YOU BLOW UP A POTION ON HER! AND YOU, GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! HELPING HIM! LETTING HER GO IN AFTER YOUR BROTHER! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! BILL, CHARLIE, AND PERCY NEVER PULL THIS KIND OF STUNT! IF YOU DON'T SHAPE UP RIGHT AWAY YOU'LL BE EXPELLED! Oh, and Andi dear, thank you so much for helping Fred. I don't know what we would have done without you there. I am so sorry for their behavior and the potion incident."

As Andi, Fred, and George sat, the twins bright red and Andi simply stunned, the letter tore itself to pieces and drifted to the table. The whole hall was silent.

"What _was_ that?" Andi asked, nearly shaking.

"That, Andi, was our dearest Mum, who has seen fit for some reason to send us a Howler," Fred said brightly. "I do believe that we're reached record heights for speed and severity of getting in this much trouble. Excellently done."

"I dunno Fred, I think we've gone a bit far for the first week of school. Reckon we should slow down in speed or severity?" George asked.

"Nah, she'll get used to it." The two went back to their breakfast. Andi was still staring at the charred scraps of paper.

"Never gotten a Howler before?" Fred asked after a while.

"I'm muggle-born, Fred, of course I haven't."

"Oh. Right, sorry. By the way, do you know how Ecklectricity works?"

"Electricity, you mean? I have no clue, it just does."

"Dang. What about fellytones?" George asked. He evidently had no clue that he was saying it completely wrong.

"Telephones? Well, they use electricity to make your voice go from one place to another. With air waves, some of them, or telephone lines."

The questions went on and on. Even rubber ducks. Earplugs. Computers. The Internet. Finally, Andi told them that she would be late to class and hurriedly walked to History of Magic.

Andi really tried to pay attention to Professor Binns, but even she was finding it hard to concentrate on taking notes about details of goblin rebellions of the late fourteenth century. Fred and George were snoozing in the back row. Many students were passing notes or just staring off into space. Andi finally decided that skipping one period of notes on goblin rebellions wouldn't hurt her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," proclaimed Fred quietly. "The amazing Minnie!"

Everyone sat up straight in their chairs and pretended to be taking notes. Except Fred and George, who seemed to find no reason to alter their behavior. Professor McGonagall strode into the classroom, glaring at the twins. Fred winked at her. George raised his eyebrows.

"Professor Binns, a moment?" she said, striding up to the front of the classroom. Andi didn't hear Binns's response, but the two of them discussed something quickly.

"Detention, Misters Weasley. See Mr. Filch Saturday evening at seven."

"But Minnie, why?" begged Fred.

"You are slacking and goofing off in class. This is prohibited behavior," she said, exiting the room.

Fred and George shared a look. "Excellent."

"What is excellent about detention with Filch?" Andi asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, we heard from our brother Charlie-" started George.

"That Filch has a drawer in his office-"

"Or several, for that matter-"

"Filled with items that have been-"

"Confiscated and are marked highly dangerous-"

"And therefore we are going to steal something from that drawer," finished Fred, grinning.

"Oh, and we have to miss a detention with Snape," George added. "No-wait-Snape's detention's only last till Friday. It's Wednesday, so only three more cauldron cleaning torture sessions."

Andi laughed. "How are you going to get into the drawer, anyways?"

"Quiet, please," said Professor Binns, glancing up for once. Andi turned around and got out her notes sheet and flipped it over.

_Well? _she wrote and passed it behind her to George. After a minute, she felt it back in her hand.

_Tell you later, Andi, in the Common Room after Snape's detention,_ it read. Andi smiled and started to take notes again about the 1398 Rebellion of Moscow.

At dinner, Fred and George were a bit subdued. Percy had apparently lectured them severely after finding out that they had gotten 6 detentions in three days.

While they went to detention, Andi decided to write to her parents and Leo. She found some parchment and started to write.

Dear Mum, Dad, and Leo,

Hogwarts is great. I have three great friends already, Angelina Johnson and Fred and George Weasley. The last two are twins. No one can tell them apart!

You might not have heard, I went swimming before even getting to Hogwarts. Fred fell out of the boat and hit his head, so I dove after him. (Everyone else was frozen in fear. It wasn't that bad, actually.)

Some of my classes are Potions, Tranfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, and Charms. They're really cool, even though a couple (History of Magic mostly) are just lectures and are quite boring most of the time.

I love it here. And, Leo, I was right, you can't use magic outside of school till you're seventeen. Sorry. I'll figure out something to show you the next holiday, though.

Write back soon (Nutmeg will carry it if you tell him to wait),

Andi

Andi neatly folded the letter into an envelope, sealed it, labeled it, and walked up to the Owlery.

"Nutmeg!" she called, looking at the hundreds of owls. He fluttered to her outstretched hand. "Good boy. Can you take this to Mum or Dad? Whichever is at home," she said.

Nutmeg happily hooted as she tied the letter to his leg. He hovered above her. _Good, it isn't too heavy_, she thought.

"And if they write back, can you bring that?" she checked. He hooted again. "Good, off you go now," she said, watching him fly out one of the many windows and disappear into the cloudy sky.

She reached the dormitory just as Fred and George returned from detention. They were groaning and rubbing their arms.

"Have fun cleaning cauldrons?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah. Tons," grumbled Fred.

"Snape made us clean with _toothbrushes_ instead of sponges," groaned George. "Desdemondia."

"Yes, dear, that's the password," said the Fat Lady, swinging open.

"So, what's this plan to get into Filch's drawer of confiscated items?" Andi asked, sitting on the couch in the Common Room.

**Please review? Again, one review and I will have the new chapter up within 24 hours. So, review people review!**


	11. Of Marauders and Maps

**A/N: Thanks TammyHybrid for reviewing (again).**

**Disclaimer: *insert sad panda bear here* Not Jo Rowling. HP not mine.**

Saturday arrived quickly. Too quickly, in fact, for Andi, who was nervous about her part in the Great Prank of '89, as Fred had dubbed their plan.

At six o'clock, they were going over last-minute changes to the plan. Butterflies were dancing around in Andi's stomach.

"I still say rocks won't be enough. Don't we have any dungbombs?" asked George.

"Yeah, a couple, but I'd rather save them for later," said Fred.

"Use them now," said Andi. "If we're going to get detention for the rest of the year, we could at least go out with a very large bang."

"True. I'll grab them," said Fred, rummaging through a trunk. They were gathered in the boys' dormitory. Everyone else was at dinner, so the Gryffindor Tower was deserted.

At 6:50, Fred and George loaded Andi up with last-minute advice and dungbombs to set off. She had found a convenient suit of armor outside of Filch's office the day before. She jogged off and hid behind it. Several minutes later, Fred and George ambled into Filch's office. Fred lagged a bit and winked at her, signaling that the prank was about to begin.

After nearly 20 minutes (during which she assumed Fred and George were filing and secretly looking for a key to the drawer) Andi snuck out several feet down the corridor, set the dungbombs off, tossed them into the air, and let out a piercing shriek. It was a good thing she was a natural actress.

Filch ran into the hall. He immediately caused the source of the commotion: a small first-year girl, huddled in a ball with dungbombs all around her. He hobbled over to her. She was crying and shaking.

"Who?" he grunted, not one to waste time. Andi sniffed and took a breath.

"Peeves. He-he set off the dungbombs on me, he's horrible," she wailed, trying not to laugh with all her might.

"You go to the Hospital Wing and get cleaned up," he said gruffly. "I'll find Peeves and _deal_ with him."

And with that, Filch stormed off, turning into corridors randomly. Once he was out of sight and earshot, Andi jumped to her feet and darted into his office, aware each precious second ticking by.

"The key won't work, Andi," said Fred, who was attempting to jam it into the lock. "None of them will."

"Fine-let me see-" Andi tried each key on the ring. None worked. "Alohamora!" She tapped the drawer with her wand. It obediently slid open, revealing a treasure trove of objects.

"Take a bunch," George instructed. "We'll sort through the stuff later, here-" Andi stuffed her robes pockets full and looked around.

"Have a good detention, don't get in more trouble," Andi said, locking the drawer again. "_Act normal_, above all else." She ran to the Gryffindor Tower, dumped the stuff under Fred's bed in the boys' dorm-which was still empty-and made her way to the Hospital Wing. That place was becoming extremely familiar to Andi.

"Madam Pomfrey?" she called, letting a slight quiver enter her voice.

"Yes, Andi, dear?" Madam Pomfrey now recognized Andi on sight.

"Peeves dropped dungbombs on me, and Mr. Filch told me to go to you to get cleaned up," Andi explained.

"Oh, dear. Right this way, then." Madam Pomfrey led Andi to a small bathroom with a shower and gave her a towel. "There will be fresh robes waiting right here when you're done," she said, closing the door behind her.

Andi scrubbed herself furiously in the shower, trying to get the disgusting stench off her skin and out of her hair. When she was satisfied, she dried herself off and pulled on the clean, dry robes that Madam Pomfrey had provided. With a quick spell, she dried her hair and then pulled on her shoes.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she said on her way out. "If Mr. Filch stops by, do tell him that I'm fine."

"I will, dear. Have a good night now," the nurse said fondly as Andi exited the Hospital Wing.

When she got back to the dorm, Fred and George weren't quite back yet. Lee was, though. He raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Filch came through looking for you earlier."

"You'll find out from Fred and George eventually, I guess. I helped them with a prank, which involved me setting off dungbombs on myself and blaming Peeves."

"Dude," Lee said. "That is so awesome! Why, though?"

"I'll explain that when they get back. It was worth it, though."

* * *

Soon, Fred and George were back. They had numerous paper cuts on their fingers from all the filing they had done.

"So, what'd we get?" George asked eagerly.

"Haven't looked through it yet. Lee wants to know about it, though," Andi said.

"Oh. Hi, Lee," said Fred.

"It's under your bed, Fred," said Andi.

"I'm George," Fred said.

"No you're not." Andi, somehow, was beginning to be able to tell them apart.

"Fine, you win," said Fred, running up the stairs. He returned with his robes pockets and hands full. He spread the items out on the table.

"How are love potions highly dangerous?" Andi wondered, looking at the small bottle. "And lollipops?"

"Don't eat that!" George warned quickly before she could open it.

"That's an Acid Pop. It'll burn right through your tongue," said Fred, eyes wide.

"Our little brother Ron tried to eat one once."

"We gave it to him, remember George?"

"Oh right…we did, didn't we?"

"It was mainly you."

"Yeah, but _you _turned his teddy bear into a giant spider."

"He broke my toy broomstick!" protested Fred. Andi and Lee were watching with amusement.

"That's still right mean of you," Andi pointed out.

"It wasn't on purpose, it was accidental magic," said George calmly. "Happens a lot in our family."

"Let's get back to the stuff, shall we?" said Fred. "There are like twenty dungbombs here, excellent."

In the end, they came up with:

1 love potion

17 dungbombs

3 Acid Pops

2 containers of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

8 Cockroach Clusters

1 blank piece of parchment

And about a dozen other random items, including Fanged Frisbees, Fizzing Whizbees, and even a punching telescope.

Andi examined the blank parchment. "I wonder why this's here?"

"Me, too. Maybe it's got invisible ink or something," George said, looking at it over her shoulder.

"Hang on, I think I know what to do," Fred said. "I saw Dad do this once. Reveal your secrets!" he exclaimed, putting the tip of his wand on the parchment. To Andi's surprise, black ink blossomed across the paper:

_Mr. Moony thinks that the Marauders shall definitely not reveal their secrets to insolent first-years._

_Mr. Padfoot notes that the first-years are not taking their studies siriusly. _

_Mr. Wormtail suggests they quit pranks and focus on homework._

_Mr. Prongs would like to correct Mr. Padfoot's spelling and mention that he does not know how these silly first-years got into Gryffindor._

Andi burst out laughing, as did Lee. The twins glared at the parchment.

"Andi requests that you reveal your secrets on behalf of the Weasley twins," Andi tried.

_Mr. Wormtail wonders why such an eloquent, well-mannered person is friends with the Weasley twins._

_Mr. Padfoot wonders how the Weasley twins made it to Gryffindor if they are letting a girl do their work for them and possibly boss them around._

_Mr. Moony agrees with above statements and adds that Miss Andi should focus on her homework._

_Mr. Prongs requests that the Weasley Twins keep their abnormally freckled faces out of other peoples' business._

"Hey!" protested Fred. "C'mon, we're not letting her boss us around!" Andi raised her eyebrows.

_Mr. Prongs wonders why the Weasley twins are so disagreeable, and has decided to retire for the night._

_Mr. Wormtail seconds this._

_Mr. Moony bids the Weasley twins and Miss Andi good night._

_Mr. Padfoot agrees with all the above statements._

"Well, good night then, Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Andi said, setting it back on the table.

_Mr. Prongs wonders why Miss Andi is being so polite._

_Mr. Moony seconds this notion._

_Mr. Padfoot wonders why they are giving up so easily._

_Mr. Wormtail adds that Miss Andi and her companions must be abnormally tired to give up like this._

"We're tired because we pulled a tricky prank on Filch," George explained.

_Prank? _The parchment flickered. _Do tell._

"Yes, prank. Anything to say about it?" asked Andi.

_Mr. Padfoot makes a motion that the Marauders may have been a bit hasty in their evaluation of the Weasley twins and Miss Andi._

_Mr. Wormtail inquires more about this prank on Filch._

_Mr. Moony rolls his eyes at the eternal hopelessness of his companions._

_Mr. Prongs ignores Mr. Moony and thinks that the Weasley twins may be worthy yet._

"Well, Filch has a drawer in his office marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous," Fred started.

"We decided to break into it, and so-" continued George.

"We got ourselves in detention-"

"And with the competent acting help of Andi-"

"Managed to distract him-"

"And make off with several items from this drawer-"

"Including this piece of parchment," Fred finished.

_Mr. Moony wonders what part Miss Andi played in this small prank._

"I wasn't in detention, so I distracted Filch by setting off dungbombs on myself and pretending Peeves did it."

_Mr. Padfoot congratulates Miss Andi on her guts to attempt such a feat, and her aptitude in getting away with it._

_Mr. Prongs agrees, and compliments Miss Andi on her everlasting awesomeness. (Mr. Prongs also wonders where Mr. Padfoot learned the word 'aptitude.')_

_Mr. Wormtail wonders why his companions are-_

_Mr. Moony requests that Mr. Wormtail shuts up before he gets us all in trouble._

_Mr. Wormtail reluctantly agrees._

"Andi thanks Misters Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony. So what's this parchment for, and how do we get to it?" Andi asked.

_Mr. Moony decides that the Weasley twins and Miss Andi will find out when they guess the password._

_Mr. Wormtail suggests that they promise to use it for mischief-making._

_Mr. Prongs suggests they make it official-sounding._

_Mr. Padfoot suggests they make it first-person._

"Umm…so, I sincerely promise that I am going to make mischief?" Andi tried.

_Mr. Prongs repeats his advice and adds that a promise isn't really official._

"I swear that I am going to make mischief?"

_Mr. Wormtail notes that his wording didn't really matter._

"I swear that I am…going to make trouble?" George said after a minute.

_Mr. Padfoot suggests that they keep trying, and add something to make it sincere._

"I sincerely swear that I am going to make trouble?" Fred tried.

_Mr. Padfoot suggests finding synonyms for sincerely and going to make trouble._

"Up to no good?" Andi suggested.

"That's a good one, pun not intended, I sincerely swear that I am up to no good?" asked Fred.

_Mr. Moony smirks at how close and yet how far the Weasley twins and Miss Andi are from the password._

"Andi would like to inquire if Mr. Moony could tell us how many words we are messing up," Andi said.

_Mr. Moony could, and maybe Mr. Moony shall._

"How many?" George asked.

_Mr. Moony suggests you try to solve an equation, and prohibits Miss Andi from helping for at least two minutes. [(5q3 – 7 + 3x) (6t + q2 – 4x3)]0_

"Andi, what's the answer?" asked George, staring at the polynomials.

"Mmmph!" Andi exclaimed. She couldn't talk. She supposed that was part of Mr. Moony's magic.

"How do you solve this?" wondered Fred, turning the parchment upside down in an effort to understand it. "It's impossible!"

Andi rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was an easy equation, really; her class had learned the theory behind it in 6th grade.

Finally, two minutes were up. Andi glanced at the equation once more for confirmation and stated her answer. "One."

"What? What happens to the little letters?" asked George.

"The zero on the outside, it makes the answer one because there are none of the terms inside the brackets."

"_How?_" asked Fred, looking confused.

"Never mind, it just does. Let's focus on the password. We must have _sincerely_ wrong, Mr. Padfoot told us to find a synonym."

_Mr. Moony congratulates Miss Andi on her muggle-born algebra and deduction skills._

"Thank you, Mr. Moony," said Andi. "Sincerely…maybe earnestly?"

"I earnestly swear that I am up to no good?" Fred asked. "Doesn't sound right." It didn't work, either.

"Seriously?" Andi said thoughtfully. "I seriously swear that I am up to no good."

_Mr. Padfoot makes a motion that Miss Andi is hilarious, and that if they got the joke, the Weasley twins would find it funny as well._

_Mr. Prongs notes that this wordplay joke is funny, but it got old after first year._

_Mr. Wormtail thinks that this is a silly argument._

_Mr. Moony rolls his eyes at Mr. Padfoot, and suggests that Miss Andi not use the word 'seriously' or any of its derivatives around Mr. Padfoot until he becomes more mature than a seven-year-old._

Andi snorted, though she couldn't see why the word seriously was so funny. "Okay, solemnly then? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present…The Marauders' Map_

"The Marauders' Map?" asked George. "What's it do?"

"Watch," Andi said. Little trails of ink were spreading across the parchment, which was also unfolding of its own accord. "It's a map of Hogwarts!" she decided, seeing the words 'Great Hall' etch themselves into an open space.

"Hold on," said Fred. "That's us!" He pointed to a group of three (Lee had gone to bed) labels. Overlapping were the words 'Andromeda Kirkwood,' 'George Weasley,' and 'Frederick Weasley.'

"Brilliant! It shows _everyone_ and where they are!" Andi yelped, scanning the parchment. Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Peeves was flying around a corridor filled with students, no doubt causing trouble.

After a while, they tired of this and decided to go to bed. "Wait, how do we close it? If a teacher finds it like this, we're in trouble."

"Maybe another password?" suggested George. "It'll have to do with a prank or something, I bet."

"Right. Maybe 'Trouble-making accomplished?'" The map did nothing at Andi's words.

"Prank completed?" asked Fred.

"Mischief Managed!" exclaimed George. The map turned into a blank parchment again.

"Good job, George," said Andi. "Let's go to bed, it's late."

"But, we don't have classes in the morning!" protested Fred.

"Still, I'm tired," Andi yawned. "I'll stay up late another time, but right now I'm going to bed." Andi walked down the boys' stairs, up the girls', and into the dorm. Everyone else was already asleep; Andi immediately closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted.

* * *

_Thunk. Bang. _Andi woke to strange noises coming from the stairwell. It was still fairly early. She got up, dressed, and opened the door in time to see quite a strange sight.

Fred and George were attempting to outrun the staircase, with not-so-great results. They weren't making it two yards before sliding back down each time. Fred looked up and spotted her.

"Andi! Finally! You're up! I thought we'd never get up the stairs," he nearly yelled.

"And you never will. They're enchanted," Andi said, watching the stairs warily. "Back off a bit, I want to come down without sliding."

Fred and George backed up a few feet. Andi walked down calmly. Right as she stepped off, the twins hooked their arms around hers, turned around, and started to drag her backwards towards the portrait hole.

"Ouch! Get off!" yelped Andi. She tried to stay on her feet. It wasn't working; the twins were taller than her and there were two of them. "Fred! George! _Off!_"

"No can do, _Andromeda_, friend," said Fred happily.

"We've been summoned to Dumbledore's office," George said, equally gleefully. "Hey, Fred, what was the name of that one muggle movie Mum took us to once?"

"I dunno, something about Kansas and Toto?" Fred frowned. It clicked into Andi's mind immediately.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" she said, somewhat confused.

"Right! On three, George?" Fred asked.

"One, two, three!" George said.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. He surely is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was!" they chorused.

"Oh my gosh, you two. Why are we going to see Dumbledore?"

"I don't know, maybe the dungbomb incident?" suggested Fred with an evil glint in his eye. "Anyways, let's go again, George. One, two, three!"

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. He surely is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was!" they sang at the top of their lungs. Andi tried to look like she didn't know the two singing lunatics as teachers stared at the trio.

Fred and George sang and dragged Andi all the way into Dumbledore's office.

"Do let Miss Kirkwood go, Misters Weasley. I'm sure she loves hearing about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, but there is a limit to how much fun you can have at one time."

Fred and George immediately dropped Andi, who flailed her arms, fell down, and scrambled back to her feet.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Quite welcome, Andi. Lemon drop, anyone? No? Okay, then. Do you know why you're here?"

"Not a clue," said Fred.

"Nope," clarified George.

"We're done nothing wrong."

"As far as we know, that is."

"So why?" they said together.

"Mr. Filch has reported a strange incident. It seems that when you two were in detention, and he had to leave for a disturbing incident involving Peeves and Miss Kirkwood-" Andi struggled to avoid turning bright red. "-someone or something took several confiscated and dangerous items from a locked drawer."

"Really?" George asked, beaming.

"That's brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

"Whoever did it," George started.

"Must have snuck right past us!" finished Fred.

"D'you know who did it?" they both asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, I'm afraid we don't. This has answered my questions, it seems that you don't know either. Back to your dorm, now. We can't have you missing breakfast; it is, after all, the most important meal of the day."

Andi exhaled as they walked through the hallway. Fred and George hadn't decided to drag her backwards this time.

**A/N: So, who wants to know what Wormtail was about to say when Moony cut him off? Review, and you shall be told ;)**


	12. Of Purebloods and Percy

**A/N: Thank you TammyHybrid21 again for reviewing! (Sirius does that a lot, hahaha...and I have no clue how they made it.)**

**What Wormtail was going to say: "Mr. Wormtail wonders why his companions are shamelessly flirting with a first-year who is at least a decade and a half younger than them."**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? Not JKR=HP not mine.**

* * *

"Well, that was awesome," decided Fred.

"He was totally onto us," George said.

"He let you get away because there was no proof," Andi inserted. Fred blinked.

"There wasn't proof?"

"Apparently not."

"Wow, really?" George asked, sounding amazed. "Cause we definitely have in our possession the items stolen."

"Yeah, but he can't search for them, or won't."

"So, Andi, what shall we do this fine day?" Fred asked.

"Nothing involving pranks?" she said hopefully.

"What? We can't get caught anymore, remember?" George said, waving the Marauders' Map in front of them. "Unless we try, that is, which we don't."

"Ha, ha, George. Isn't going to a teacher's office once in a day enough?"

"Never! What fun is one prank a day?" asked Fred, raising his eyebrows.

"No fun, that's what. Who should we prank?" asked George, examining the Marauders' Map.

"Dunno, a Slytherin maybe?" suggested Fred.

"Marcus Flint, isn't he the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, the one with the buckteeth and the leer."

"What a nice description," Andi noted.

"It matches his personality, annoying and stupid," said George. "And it's true, he's just on the Quidditch team because he would have beat the previous Captain up if he hadn't been picked."

"Still, how will we prank him?" asked Andi.

Fred and George shared an evil look. "Do you have those Acid Pops from last night?" George asked.

"Yes, here," Andi said. She didn't know what they were going to do with them, but it couldn't be good. She handed the candies to them anyways; they would have found them no matter what. Fred pocketed them with an evil grin. "Oh, guys, don't…" Andi pleaded, getting their plan immediately.

"Why not?" asked George.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Fred, tilting his head to the side.

"Someone else could eat it, or he could swallow it whole and actually get hurt."

"Look. We'll introduce you to him, and then you can decide if we prank him like this or not. 'Kay?" asked Fred, looking thoughtful.

"Fine," Andi said. "Where is he?"

"Coming right this way," said George, pointing at the parchment. Indeed, Marcus Flint was traveling alone towards them. He was walking at a fairly quick pace, and Andi wondered if he would stop long enough to see them.

He did. Flint smirked-George was right, he was ugly and had horrible buckteeth-and started towards them.

"Oh, look, the blood-traitor Weasleys. Got a girlfriend, now, do you?"

"Shut it, Flint. This is Andi Kirkwood. We've told her all about you," said George calmly.

"How do you do?" Despite her misgivings, Andi proffered her hand out to the tall Slytherin.

"I don't touch Mudbloods." He turned and spat on the ground before walking away. Andi stared after him, confused.

"Oh-no-he-didn't. Rictumsempra!" snarled Fred, and Flint collapsed on the floor.

"Fred? Stop, what are you doing!" Andi shouted.

"It's fine, Andi, it's a tickling spell," said George. "He deserves a lot worse, though."

"I don't get it! What's so bad about what he called me?" asked Andi, looking from Fred to George to Flint. Fred broke off his spell and stormed off along the corridor, George and Andi following.

Finally, Fred found a tapestry and flipped it up to reveal a secret passageway. He climbed in and motioned for them to follow. Andi shared a glance with George and followed, flipping it down behind them.

"Lumos," Andi said, lighting her wand-tip. They were in a narrow passageway. Fred was sitting cross-legged against the wall, staring into space.

"Fred, she has no idea what it means," George said.

"That idiot," muttered Fred. "I should have stuffed the Acid Pop down his throat."

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" begged Andi, looking from Fred to George and back again.

"Did you hear what he called you?" George asked.

"Mudblood?" Fred visibly flinched as he said it. "I don't get it, what's it mean?"

"It's a really bad name for a muggle-born. Flint's a pure-blood, all of his ancestors are witches and wizards. His lot thinks that they're better than half-bloods, muggle-borns, and Muggles because their whole family is magic," Fred growled.

"Well, he's wrong then. Isn't your family pure-blood too?" asked Andi.

"Yeah, but we've nothing against Muggles. Our dad works with muggle artifacts, so we actually understand them better than most. People like Flint call us blood traitors because of it," George said.

"Well, I don't give a _damn_ what Flint thinks, and neither should you. He's stupid, and really, not worth bothering with," Andi said, surprising herself with the slightly bad word.

Fred smiled a bit. "I wish we could, but they really do try to get under your skin."

"I know. C'mon, let's get to breakfast. I'm starving," announced Andi, and they departed the passageway and made their way to the Great Hall.

As they ate, Fred took out the lollipops and levitated them to the Slytherin table, where they joined a boutique facing Flint. He didn't notice, and took the lollipop. As he unwrapped it, a strange look crossed his face. He cast a quick spell on the Acid Pop-probably testing it to see if it was or wasn't normal- and stared at it. He nudged his neighbor and they glared at the Weasley twins and Andi.

Fred started cracking up, as did George. Andi was caught in his glare, so she met it defiantly, meeting his eyes and lifting her chin. So what if she was muggle-born? She was the equal of any student at Hogwarts.

That day passed quickly, with no more major pranks or pure-blood trouble.

* * *

In the Common Room, after breakfast on Monday, Percy cornered them as they were gathering their books.

"Why did you guys attempt to give Marcus Flint an Acid Pop?" he asked, glaring. They exchanged glances. Fred responded.

"He called us blood-traitors."

"That's really not a good reason, Fred."

"And he called Andi a Mudblood. Leave it, Perce. He deserved it," muttered Fred.

"…Okay, agreed, he deserved it then," said Percy, glancing at Andi. "Wait, she's muggle-born?"

"Yes," Andi said, rolling her eyes. "Just because I'm good with magic doesn't mean I grew up with it."

"Cool. Don't let jerks like Flint get to you. I'm off to Ancient Runes, you guys get to class," Percy said, glancing at his watch and hurrying out the door.

"Dude, he likes you," muttered George to Andi, watching Percy depart. "Seriously. He's _never _said 'he deserved it' before. Like, _ever._"

"He does not, he just understands that Flint's a jerk," argued Fred.

"Stop it, let's go to Transfiguration," Andi said, shoving her textbook in her bag. The twins followed behind her as the trio hurried through the corridors.

George and Fred were having a silent conversation. Andi had no clue. _Percy can't like her_, argued Fred.

_Yes he can,_ said George, raising his eyebrows. _Unless she's taken?_

Fred glared at George, who snickered at his expression. _I beg to differ, he's _Percy_._

_Point taken_, said George, and there the conversation ended.

* * *

**Review? Please? (As I've said before, one review and the next chapter goes up within 24 hours...until I run out of prewritten chapters. But I'll tell you then that happens, so review away!)**


	13. Of Matches and Missions

**A/N: Thanks TammyHybrid21 once again for your review :) You now have earned a lifetime supply of cybercookies and cyberhugs from the twins! Yeah, Percy's not that bad, he's just Percy. **

**Heeeeelllllloooooo? Is anyone else out there? *echo-y voice* (I know there's over 500 of you. So stop hiding and review)**

**Disclaimer: Meh. The Harry Potter universe is not mine, nor am I British, nor am I a millionaire. Sad panda bear.**

* * *

During transfiguration, they learned a spell to turn matches into needles.

Fred, becoming frustrated with his match, found a rough area on his desk and proceeded to strike it, earning himself a burn on his finger.

"Ouch!" he yelped, dropping the match and sucking on his finger. The match dropped to the short carpet, which started smoldering dangerously. Andi looked at it warily.

"Mr. Weasley, I do believe you were specifically instructed _not_ to set the match afire!" said Professor McGonagall severely. "Aguamenti." A small stream of water flowed from her wand to the carpet and put out the carpet and match.

Andi refocused on her match, pictured it silvery and pointy, with a small eye, and waved her wand at it. It shimmered a bit, but stayed the same. She tried again. That time, it seemed to acquire a metallic sheen and a slightly pointy tip.

After the class period, only a few students have made any difference to their matches. As it turned out, Andi was farthest along. She had managed to get a hole resembling an eye, a metal cover, and a pointed tip, though the match was still wood inside when she broke it in half.

"Excellent work, Miss Kirkwood. Five points to Gryffindor," said Professor McGonagall. Andi grinned at Fred, who hadn't earned another match, and George, who had only made his turn silver.

"Showoff," grumbled Fred as they exited to go to lunch.

"Git," Andi responded promptly. This was a game she enjoyed…most of the time.

"Teacher's pet," Fred shot back.

"Delinquent."

"Shorty!" Andi rolled her eyes. She couldn't rebuke that one. "Ha, I win!"

* * *

"Hey, Fred," said George during lunch. "We've not been living up to our reputation."

"How so?" asked Fred, looking up at his brother. Andi raised an eyebrow. She sensed rule-breaking was about to occur.

"We haven't even _tried_ to break into the Forbidden Forest yet," said George. "We've got the Map, it shouldn't be too hard to avoid Hagrid and the other teachers."

"Oh, no. You guys realize the Forest is forbidden for a reason?" asked Andi. "It's too dangerous."

"Ah, but Andi-" Fred started.

"We know that-"

"You're smart enough-"

"To get us out-"

"Of any situation-"

"We could _possibly_ get ourselves into," finished George, grinning.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but really. I may know some useful spells, but I can't stop-oh, I don't know-a werewolf, or an acromantula."

"Ack-row-man-what?" asked Fred.

"Acromantula. Giant spider, there's supposedly a colony in the Forbidden Forest," Andi explained.

"Oh. We should take Ron in!" exclaimed Fred, with a devious look on his face.

"Fred! That is cruel," scolded Andi.

"Come with us and I won't," he said, smirking.

"That's blackmail."

"What're you going to do about it?" asked George.

"I don't know, maybe write your mother?" Andi tried. She had a hunch that Fred and George would only respond to one threat. Maybe two. And that was one of them.

"You wouldn't," said George, aghast.

"You think?" asked Andi.

"Aw, c'mon, Andi, please?" begged Fred.

"Fine. Only to keep you out of trouble, though."

"Yes!" yelled George, high-fiving Fred.

"Why?" wondered Andi, but her question went unanswered. She turned to Angelina.

"Was that a good idea?" she asked.

"Doubt it, but it's too late now," Angelina said, warily watching the twins, who were now plotting.

That afternoon, plans were formulated. Andi made simple corrections to the twins' ideas, which were outlandishly impossible.

* * *

That evening, Andi snuck out with the twins, who had threatened to drag her out if she didn't comply. Scanning the Marauders' Map, she spotted Filch several corridors ahead and coming their way.

"Filch! Hide!"she hissed at Fred and George. They glanced at the map and pulled up a tapestry, revealing a small passageway. She climbed in after them and steadied the tapestry behind her as Filch appeared around the corner.

"Move, George," she said, scooting backwards and bumping into one of the twins.

"I'm Fred."

"Then move, Fred," she said, unable to see which one was which in the dark passage.

"Just kidding, I'm George. Oy, Fred, get a move on, will you?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Fred was crawling further down the passageway. "Damnit, there's a fork! Andi, which way do we turn?"

"I don't know everything, Fred. Lumos." She lit her wand and examined the map. It led two ways. One of them led to the outside edge of the castle, on the side that Hagrid's hut was on.

"Left, Fred," she said, carefully checking the map.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Never mind, let's go." Andi crawled after the twins.

The passage continued for quite a distance. Finally, Andi heard a muffled _thump_ and Fred's "Oomph!" as he landed on the ground. George also fell out-landing on top of Fred-and Andi easily dropped several feet to the ground, landing clear of the twins, who were hopelessly tangled in a rosebush. She grabbed Fred's hand and pulled them both out, laughing quietly.

"Hey, that hurt!" he protested, brushing himself off. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, not funny," agreed George, yanking a thorn out of his robes sleeve.

"Yes it is," said Andi. "Let's go if we're going to, it's late already."

"Fine, let's go," said Fred, setting off in the lead with George. Andi followed slightly behind, glancing around nervously.

Hagrid's hut was emitting light from the windows. Andi snuck through the pumpkin patch with Fred and George, and they were almost to the forest. Then, George tripped and snapped a stick rather loudly. A dog started barking from the hut.

"C'mon, go, go!" Fred whispered them as they ran into the forest, ducking behind trees but being careful not to lose one another.

"Who's there?" bellowed the enormous voice of Hagrid. "Hey!"

Fred had just ducked behind Hagrid and was now darting away, head low, towards Andi and George, who were behind large trees. Still, Hagrid saw the flash of bright red red hair and clearly knew what it meant.

"CHARLIE!" he called back to the hut. "IT'S YER BROTHERS!"

Andi winced. Hagrid's voice was hurting her ears. Charlie's yell was almost as deafening.

"_WHAT?!_" he yelled, appearing from the cabin and dashing into the woods. Fred grabbed her arm and they ran deeper into the woods, dodging around undergrowth and trees. They made turns at random, following little-worn paths.

After several minutes, Andi glanced up just in time to run into an unsuspecting Charlie. They both went flying onto the ground; Fred and George managed to stop. They stood, looking sheepish, as Andi and Charlie got up, the latter looking rather confused.

"Sorry I ran into you, Charlie. I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized.

"It's okay," Charlie said, turning to the twins.

"You two are in _so_ much trouble right now," Charlie growled. "If I hadn't been with Hagrid, he would have told McGonagall, who would have told _Mum_."

"But you were, and they didn't," said Fred hopefully.

"Yet," muttered Charlie.

"Why were you in Hagrid's hut, anyways?" asked George, a glint in his eye.

"Doesn't matter," said Charlie, not leaving any opening. "HAGRID! I've got them!" he called into the forest. Several minutes later, Hagrid and a big boarhound entered the small clearing.

"You-ruddy-lot-are in so much-trouble-" he gasped. "Been-running-all night-looking for you."

"Sorry about that, Hagrid. They don't seem to know how to stay out of trouble," Charlie said.

Hagrid nodded. "It's about time you lot got back to the castle before you're noticed gone," he said gruffly, leading them out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Yes, Hagrid," chorus Fred and George, looking equally disappointed and pleased with themselves for making it as far as they did.

As they traveled back, she noticed them pinning Charlie from either side and came close enough to hear a whispered question.

"So why _were_ you in Hagrid's hut after hours, Charlie?" asked Fred, an evil glint in his eyes.

"None of your business, Fred."

"I'm George."

"Yeah, _I'm_ Fred," George said from Charlie's other side.

"Whatever. Still none of your business." However much they prodded, questioned, and tried to trick him, Charlie remained silent. Andi wondered why he wasn't telling them.

* * *

**Review, so I know it's not just me, my brother, and TammyHybrid21 in the great big cyberuniverse?**

**(And, Spoiler Alert *gasp*, Charlie's not a big part of the plot, I just had to throw in a random mystery which may of may not ever be solved except in my head.)**


	14. Of Thunderstorms and Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry! *oops* I could have sworn I updated this, or at least uploaded the next chapter to the docs...but apparently I didn't D:**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Squidchan: I'll try to get Charlie to tell me and put it in later ;)**

**TammyHybrid21: *steals idea* *looks around furtively* Yep, I'm lucky to have people reading this anyways. *hides rabbit foot, clover, and horseshoe behind back***

**Bombshell: Hi! Thank you!**

**brieabdcheese: Thanks!**

**I'll try to be faster next time guys, again sorry. (But now it's Spring Break, and school will not occur for the next week :D)**

**Short, but important chapter this time.**

* * *

The next day, Andi looked out the window. It was gloomy and dark, though it was normally bright this time of the morning. She wondered if it would rain; the atmosphere seemed tense and ready to break. The air was cold and humid when she opened the window to let Nutmeg in; he was carrying a letter, presumably from her parents.

It read,

Dear Andi,

I'm glad you like Hogwarts. It's supposed to be the best wizarding school in the country, according to Professor McGonagall.

I do hope that you didn't get in trouble, and that everyone is okay after the lake adventure. If you're up north, it should be rather cold this time of year.

Those classes sound so much more interesting than college. Even if they're lectures about history. I hope you're not behind because you didn't grow up with this; and I really hope that you're not being teased about being muggle-born.

Leo is terribly disappointed you can't show him magic until you're 17, and wonders if you can find a way around that rule. I think that you should just show him some bat wings or something, maybe your potions ingredients.

Love,

Mum and Leo

Andi smiled. Of course, her mum was thinking about her classes and not getting in trouble. And Leo was thinking about magic.

As she was thinking about her family, another thought crossed her mind. For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, she remembered the overheard conversation between her mother and Professor McGonagall.

"_Professor McGonagall, you may not know this, but Andi-"_

"_We know."_

"_But is she really a muggle-born?"_

"_No. One moment-" _

Not a muggle-born? Of _course_ she was a muggle-born. She wondered what her mother had been about to say, and what had been said after Professor McGonagall had made it impossible to listen in.

As Andi thought and stared out the window, a clap of thunder sounded, rumbling so loud that Andi nearly clapped her hands over her ears. The lightning must have been close.

A curtain of rain moved toward her. Andi didn't close the window but watched the storm roll, even when the rain hit her and several drops fell on her face. She sat cross-legged on her bed, wondering about what she had no hope of resolving.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, just noticed this, but I keep switching back and forth from Muggle to muggle...please, forgive my forgetfulness with capitals. Review?**


	15. Of A Short Author's Note

**Hello guys!**

**This is a kind-of double update.**

**Aaaaannndd...this is the last chance to guess which twin Andi might end up with!**

**Next chapter, all could quite possibly be made clear.**

**More reviews/guesses=faster updates!**

**La la la.**

**This should be longer.**

**Oh well.**

**I guess I could say:**

**"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**


	16. Of Plots and Pilfering

**A/N: Hello people! Happy Easter if you celebrate it! Happy almost-April if you don't! (And I'm updating tomorrow no matter what, because it's Gred and Forge Day :DDD)**

**Sooo...TammyHybrid21 and Squidchan: One of you hit the nail on the head, and the other...well... missed. (By the way, thanks, TammyHybrid21 for the idea a couple chapters back. I literally had no clue what Charlie was doing in Hagrid's hut until I read your review.)**

**Review, and the Easter bunny shall visit! (And remember the reason behind Easter. :D)**

* * *

Eventually, Angelina came in. "Hey, Andi, the twins are looking for you. They're in the Common Room. Are you okay?" she asked, seeing Andi somewhat wet.

"…Fine, it's rain, I was just thinking." Andi wiped water off her forehead and closed the window, latching it as an afterthought. Nutmeg hopped onto her wrist and they walked downstairs. Andi wondered what the twins wanted.

"Andi! You're late!" exclaimed Fred, who was playing a game of Exploding Snap with George. "Let's go!"

"Wait, what are we doing?" Andi asked.

"Nicking a few potions from Snape, and you and Lee are helping," George said.

"Let's go, Lee," said Fred. Andi crossed her arms and stood her ground as the twins tugged on her arms. Nutmeg fluttered off, presumably to the Owlery.

"What if I don't want to help you break school rules?" she asked.

"Too bad, you're coming with us," said Fred.

"And you do, subconsciously, you just don't know it yet," added George.

"Fine," Andi said, realizing the futility of protesting further.

"Yes!" said Fred triumphantly, punching the air. The twins proceeded to drag her out anyways, with Lee following close behind.

"Really, Fred, George, you can let me go now and explain how I'm supposed to help you," said Andi once they were near the dungeons.

"True," said George. He and Fred dropped her, but she recovered her footing in time not to fall down.

"So, how are Lee and I helping?"

Fred and George shared an evil glance. "Well, you see, you and Lee are going to pretend to be sneaking off somewhere to-you know-" Fred glanced at George.

"Snog," said George helpfully.

"No!" Lee and Andi exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey, hey, we said pretend. You have to get caught though," Fred said.

"Absolutely _not_, Fred," said Andi firmly. Fred and George exchanged a glance.

"Fine, one of us will go with you then-" George started.

"Nope," said Andi.

"Please?" asked Fred hopefully.

"No."

"Why not?"

"_Why not?_ What kind of question is that?" Andi said furiously. _The nerve of them! _"The answer is no!"

Fred frowned. "Okay then, what else can we do?"

"Fred, why are you accepting defeat?"

"'Cause we can't make her."

"Yes we can," said George.

"No we can't, no guy can make a girl snog if she doesn't want to."

"True."

"Do I want to know how you know this?" asked Andi, glancing from one twin to the other.

"Probably not, no," Lee said, looking at the twins. "Knowing them."

"Andi, for the greater mayhem of the school, will you pretend to sneak into an empty classroom with me?" asked Fred, who seemed to be done arguing with George. "Nothing else, just sneak into a classroom and act suspicious-slash-like-an-11-year-old-in-love in front of Snape?"

Andi relented. "Fine."

"Told you!" said Fred, turning to George.

"I'm going to regret this," she muttered to Lee under her breath. "Have fun looking for potions."

"Have fun pretending to snog George in front of Snape," he muttered back. Andi didn't bother to correct him.

"Okay, let's discuss the plan one more time," said Fred. They huddled in a group while they were reminded of their respective parts.

Finally, George and Lee hid behind a tapestry and a suit of armor, respectively, out of sight from most points of view. Fred and Andi found the classroom they were looking for and walked inside.

Andi's heart was racing. She and Fred stood against the wall of the classroom, away from the door. Fred mouthed, _Ready?_ to Andi. She nodded, though she really wasn't. Fred took his wand out and waved it at a trash can, which promptly tipped over loudly, spilling its contents. It then clattered into a desk, making enough noise to startle a banshee. Fred positioned himself so that his back was to the door, and he was facing Andi. She scooted closer to him, trying not to feel really awkward and failing.

They stayed that way for several minutes. After a while, despite her double-time heart rate, Andi started to get a bit tired. The classroom was warmer than average, and it was making her want to close her eyes. With an effort she remained upright and conscious.

However, after nearly five minutes, Andi didn't care any longer what it looked like. She had to lean on something other than the wall, so she leaned on Fred's shoulder. She felt him start in surprise.

"…Andi? You okay?" he whispered, prodding her arm.

"Fine, the heat in here is making me tired," she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Oookay, just be ready to pretend to snog if Snape gets here," Fred said, making the trash bin clang around a bit more to hide his burst of awkwardness.

Not thirty seconds passed before Snape entered the room, his malevolent gaze sweeping over the overturned trash can and the rows of desks before resting on the two first years.

Andi and Fred were pretending to be kissing, which was hard because Fred was at least 8 inches taller than Andi. Andi had to stretch up and Fred lean down for their faces to be close enough to even _look_ like they were snogging.

"Mister Weasley. Miss Kirkwood. Would you care to explain your behavior?" he asked.

Andi snapped back from Fred as if she'd just noticed Snape's presence. "Oh-I-we-uh-" she stumbled, trying to think.

"Erm," Fred didn't help. "We-uh-" Andi simultaneously tried to turn bright red and not to laugh. It was turning out to be rather easy; holding her breath was achieving both…and she would have had to fight _not _to blush anyways.

"Never mind why. Fifteen points from Gryffindor…each…for such_ inappropriate_ behavior on school grounds. I will escort you back to your Common Room. You are lucky that I will not report this to Professor McGonagall."

Andi avoided looking at Fred, knowing that they would both burst out in laughter if she did, all the way to the Common Room. Snape watched as they climbed inside, then silently strode away, black cloak flapping behind them.

Only when he was out of earshot did Fred and Andi collapse with laughter, rolling on the floor. Charlie walked over, a bemused expression on his face.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?" he asked, watching them slightly warily.

"No, you don't," Andi gasped. "And neither does Snape." Charlie walked away, shaking his head.

"Wonder if he's back yet," said Fred, sitting up. "Where's the Map?"

"George and Lee have it, remember?" Andi reminded him.

"Oh, right. When'll they be back again?"

"Depends on if Snape sentences them to a lifetime of detention or not…so, what are these all-important potions for?" Andi asked.

"Couldn't possibly tell you," Fred said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? Don't I deserve to know why we were pretending to sneak into a classroom in front of Snape?"

Angelina overheard Andi's query and stared at them. "_What?_" she asked, looking rather scandalized.

"Hi Angie," said Fred.

"Don't call me that unless you want me to jinx you, and what on earth are you two talking about?"

"Calm down, Angelina. I'll tell you about it later in the dorm," Andi promised. Angelina raised her eyebrows suspiciously, but retired to her chair and her book. "Fred, my question still stands."

"You'll find out next Friday night, don't worry," Fred said, watching the entrance to the Common Room. "There they are." George and Lee entered the room. They were laden with several pouches, filled up with who-knows-what.

"We got it," said George in a hushed voice. "C'mon, we're going up to the dorm. Andi's coming, too."

"Okay," said Fred, standing. Andi followed his lead, and they went up to the boys' dorm.

"So what was that all about?" asked Andi once they were settled on the beds, with Andi sitting by Lee and Fred and George opposite them. The twins ignored her.

"You got _everything_?" asked Fred. "You sure?"

"Yeah, everything. Even the Veritaserum," said George. "Oops, you didn't hear that, Andi, or you, Lee."

"Veritaserum? You stole Veritaserum from Snape?" asked Andi, incredulous. "You stole Veritaserum from Snape." Her voice, to her annoyance, was getting a bit higher pitched with every sentence.

"I think you broke her, George," Fred noted.

"You stole _Veritaserum_ from _Snape_!"

"Yep, sorry," George said to Fred.

"May I ask _why_ we stole a powerful, dangerous, expensive potion from a teacher who hates us already?"

"Getting better, and nope," Fred said.

"You stole Veritaserum. From Snape."

"She reverted, Fred, you broke her again."

"Oops."

"You stole Veritaserum from Snape."

"Yes, Andi, we did," George said. "And you pretended to snog Fred in front of Snape."

"Veritaserum. Do you know _how_ rare that stuff is?" she asked.

"Yep, pretty rare. Really powerful, too," said Fred, turning the small bottle over and examining the label.

"What does Veritaserum do, exactly?" asked Lee.

"It's a truth potion, Lee. You can't lie, and you can't shut your mouth, either, if you consume it," Andi explained.

Lee's eyes grew wide. "Ever again?"

"As long as it's in your system," Andi said.

"Hey, Lee un-broke her," George said. "Good job, Lee."

"How much does this cost?" asked Lee warily.

"About 150 Galleons per pint, I think, in potion shops. The ingredients cost nearly that much, and takes a long time to make. And it's _really_ difficult to brew."

"One hundred and fifty galleons. Oh my God, Fred. Why?" asked Lee, looking astounded at the thought of so much money for a potion.

"You'll find out Friday evening," said George, winking. "For now, though, know that you have done an excellent job."

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" asked Fred, who had mysteriously acquired a deck in his hands. The potion had disappeared, no doubt, to a hiding place only known to the twins.

"Sure," said Lee, who had apparently resigned himself to waiting until Friday night.

Andi sighed. "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook explaining."

Several minutes later, they were all laughing when Lee blew it up and they all nearly lost their eyebrows. Lee's were actually singed, as were Fred's. George and Andi had managed to duck out of the way a bit faster.

* * *

**Soooooo...how'd I do writing that? It was fun, did you enjoy it as much as me? ;)**

**(They stole ****_Veritaserum. _****From ****_Snape_****. This ****_can't_**** be good, can it? Any guesses as to what they will do with it?)**

**And, as an afternote, if you don't like my religious implications, just don't read them. I promise, they won't come up very often.**

**And I have a question for you guys. Should I start posting another story? The options will be on my profile page. If I were to start one, it would take second place to this one once I run out of chapters. (My last pre-written one is actually tomorrow's, so that will come pretty soon. Sad panda bear.)**


	17. Of Truths and Dares

**A/N HAPPY GRED AND FORGE DAY!**

**Hmmm. I have no long, boring author's note to write. (Or any random applicable Dumbledore quotes to put in, for that matter.)**

***Timeskip to Friday***

* * *

Andi was making a credible attempt to pay attention to Professor Binns when the airplane hit her.

It smacked her in the back of the head, ruining any hope she had of taking good notes on 16th century goblin society. It had been taking up her concentration to the point that she had made large ink blot on her paper, tapping her quill and trying to think of a way to sum up the lecture.

She unfolded the airplane. There was an untidy scrawl inside, from one of the twins.

_Meet us in the common room once everyone has gone to bed, around 12:30, we're bringing Lee and food with us_

Andi scribbled _Okay _on the paper, refolded it, and sent it flying back toward Fred. It hit him right above his right eye; he almost fell over in surprise. Andi smiled as he glared at her. He read the message and grinned at George. The two high-fived.

* * *

That evening, Andi was one of the first to retire to the dorm. Everyone else was partying, playing games, or doing their homework in the common room.

At half past midnight, Andi snuck out of bed and silently tiptoed down the spiral staircase into the Common Room. It was dark and silent, and, though the fire still burned, it was nearly just a bed of coals.

"Fred? George? Lee?" she whispered into the dark. Fred materialized beside her.

"Hi, Andi. Glad to see you made it on time," he said, albeit quietly, startling her.

"Hi Andi," said Lee, who was standing in front of her.

"Andi!" said George from the opposite side as Fred. "Good, you didn't fall asleep like Fred."

"Did not!" Fred said.

"Did too!"

"Did not, let's go," muttered Fred, looking around.

"Where are we going, Fred?" asked Andi suspiciously.

"I'm George, and you'll see," he said mysteriously.

"_I'm _George, _you're_ Fred," said George.

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Enough!" said Lee, shaking his head at them. The group exited the Common Room. Fred and George had the Marauders' Map; they checked it frequently. Andi and Lee followed, ducking behind tapestries and suits of armor when necessary.

After about a half-dozen flights of stairs and the feeling that they were moving in circles, Fred finally announced, "We're here."

They had stopped at a T-junction, with a blank wall at the head of the T.

"Where is here, and why are we here?" asked Andi wearily.

"Here is here, and you'll see," said Fred, who was pacing at the end of the corridor. Andi briefly wondered if he had gone mad.

However, on his third pass, the wall reformed itself into a door. Fred held it open and waved the others through. Andi looked around the room. It was circular, with bathroom facilities to one side and what looked like a plain room to the other. There were red and gold hangings, with hammocks arranged in a square in the middle. There were four hammocks.

"Now make yourselves comfortable," said George, leaning back in a hammock and crossing his legs. "We'll be here for a while."

Andi sat in her hammock and rocked back and forth. Fred and Lee sat down as well, with Fred across from George and Andi across from Lee. Andi was fairly sure that Fred was on her left.

"So why are we here?" asked Lee.

"In two words? Truth or Dare," Fred said.

"That's three, Fred," Andi said.

"Close enough. Anyone _not_ want to play ultimate, you-can't-lie, Fred-and-George version Truth or Dare?" asked George. Andi and Lee raised their hands.

"Too bad, we're all playing and this room makes it so you can't escape," said Fred, gesturing around. "This, by the way, is the Room of Requirement. It doesn't appear on the map, and it follows your will. Mine, actually, at the moment."

"And why are we playing Truth or Dare?" asked Andi. Her brain was a little fuzzy at the moment; being overly tired made her slow of mind.

"Because it's fun," George said.

"I'll play, but what happened to the food part?"

"I'll get it in a moment. Lee?"

"I guess…but we should make a deal, if someone's about to spurt a bit too much out, the person to their left has to stop them," Lee suggested.

"Deal," said Fred, "Or anyone else who feels they should."

"Okay," agreed Andi. "Go get our food, Fred."

"I'm going, I'm going," he said, walking into a secret passageway that had just appeared. "Be back in 10 minutes," he called over his shoulder. Andi rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch.

Exactly nine minutes and fifty-three seconds later, Fred appeared, carrying armloads of food and levitating several platters. He set it all down in the middle of the space and sat in his hammock.

"Okay, here are the rules. Number one: nothing _too_ embarrassing, or private. We have limits, and they will be enforced. Number two: Bathroom breaks are cool as long as it's not your turn in any way shape or form. Number three: truths must be answered truthfully. Veritaserum will ensure this. Number four: Dares will be completed, or your hair will turn a permanently bright shade of Fred or George Weasley's choosing. Number five: Whoever was just dared or answered a truth question goes next. Number six: You cannot leave this room, unless during a prescribed break to get food from the kitchens. Number seven: No ultra-crazy dares, again, limits will be enforced. Nothing to get anyone seriously hurt. Number eight: These rules and applicable dares are in effect until exactly 12 PM Saturday, at which point we will all depart to lunch as if nothing has happened. Other dares will be in effect until they are completed. Everyone good?" asked Fred, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess," said Andi.

"Good! We have calculated the exact dose of Veritaserum, which is one tiny sip every two hours. Thus, every two hours we will have a stretching/drinking Veritaserum break," George said, passing the bottle around. Andi took a small sip. It was nearly tasteless, but she had the distinct impression of swallowing an icy-cold wave. "Let's begin! Lee, you're first."

"Okay…Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Fred said.

"Dare you to confess your love to McGonagall in Transfiguration on Monday," Lee said deviously.

"Accepted. Andi, truth or dare?" Fred said, taking it in stride.

"Truth," Andi decided.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" George snickered at Fred's question, wondering about the answer.

"No. George, truth or dare?" Andi asked easily.

"Dare."

"Dare you to magically dye Dumbledore's beard tie-die at breakfast Sunday."

"Consider it done. Lee, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yes, Andi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to lock yourself in a room for 20 minutes while we play."

Andi walked over to the empty room, locked the door, and sat against the wall while 20 minutes slowly passed.

When she came back, Lee was looking really annoyed, and Fred and George were laughing.

"Andi, truth or dare?" asked George, an evil glint in his eye.

"Dare," Andi said uncertainly.

"Dare you to kiss Lee," he said triumphantly, smirking at Lee's stricken expression. Andi's thoughts whirred for a few seconds, then she stood and walked over to Lee.

"Oh, lighten up, Lee," she said, grabbing his hand and kissing it lightly.

"That's cheating!" George accused.

"It is not, you weren't specific enough. Lee, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the weirdest nickname anyone's every called you?"

"Leapfrog, and I am not explaining."

"Fair enough," said Andi.

"Fred, truth or dare?" asked Lee. Andi could tell he had a plan in mind either way. Fred clearly saw it, too, so he took the easy route.

"Dare."

"Dare you to dare Andi to kiss you, on the lips, your next turn."

"Dammit Lee!" said George. "That was going to be _my _dare for him!"

"You never dare Fred anyways. Fred, it's your turn."

Fred looked like he had a Cockroach Cluster in his mouth. Or a firework. "Andi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Andi responded immediately.

"Who would you have been most annoyed with if Lee's dare had worked?"

"Lee," Andi decided. "George, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to run 10 laps around the room, no cutting corners, under the leg-locker curse."

"Fine, do the curse," George said. Andi easily cursed him and he wobbled around the room ten unsteady times, falling every so often, much to the amusement of the others.

"Andi, truth or dare?" Lee asked several minutes later.

"Dare," Andi said without thinking.

"Dare you to say dare to Fred next time he goes."

"Crap," Andi muttered. Fred had been forced to ask her every time he was picked, and she had always said truth so far. She was in trouble now. "George, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No. Fred, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Fred's voice was somewhat resigned.

"Sing the wonderful wizard of Oz song three times without stopping for breath, at the top of your voice, solo," George said.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! He surely is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! He surely is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! He surely is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was!" By the end of the lyrics, Fred had turned a light shade of reddish-purple. He gasped for air dramatically.

"Go, Fred," said Lee, as it became apparent Fred was procrastinating.

"Fine. Andi, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and can I note that my free will has been taken away through this extensive dare?"

"Noted, seconded, and I dare you to kiss Fred Weasley on the lips, curse you Lee," said Fred.

Andi stepped over to Fred, wondering at his third-person wording.

"George?" he tried, pointing to himself. "George! I'm George!" he said.

"How did he do that?" Andi wondered.

"I guess he believes it, so it qualifies as the truth," said Lee. "And, Fred, we know you're not George."

"But Veritaserum!" Fred protested. "George!" he pointed to himself.

"No, I'm definitely George," George decided.

Andi sighed. "Just stop, Fred, we all know you're Fred."

Fred decided to shut up, and he sat back in his hammock, looking rather terrified and really pissed with Lee.

Andi leaned forward and, for just an instant, their lips met. Then she pulled back and sat down.

"There, Lee, you happy now?" she asked, rather annoyed.

"No, and George, for the record, I don't think that counted."

"It did, Lee."

"Can you jinx her hair anyways?"

"No, I think it counted, so I can't."

"And you won't," said Andi, "unless you want to be jinxed back along with Lee."

"Fine, fine," Lee muttered. "Go, Andi."

"George, truth or dare?"

The game continued until Andi pleaded exhaustion and they quit for the night. Their hammocks sprouted blankets, and they all fell asleep quickly in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think, guys?**

**[That was my last pre-written chapter. Updates may have to slooooooow down a lot, because, well, I'm working on way too many stories. Reviews are still appreciated, though, and they may influence what I'm writing! And how fast I write it!]**

**Review?**


End file.
